Mi príncipe azul
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Cuando Naminé llego al internado, había cosas que no esperaba: Conocer al chico al que llevaba años pintando, hacer nuevos amigos y...verse sumergida en un mundo oculto en las sombras, lleno de magia. Cap 8: Up! - Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**No pude evitarlo, aquí está un fic del KH. Tengo un fic de D!PPGZ en proceso, pero después de volver a jugar a éste videojuego, aquí me tenéis xD**

**Es mi primer fic de KH, no seáis muy duros, las opiniones serán bien recibidas *O***

**Por cierto, nada me pertenece, soy más pobre que las ratas.**

Naminé cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un par de lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, su padre gritó algo desde la planta de abajo, y su progenitora respondió en el mismo tono, la muchacha quiso gritar, hundir la cabeza en la almohada, taparse los oídos…pero estaba harta de aquello.

Así pues, se limitó a aferrar fuertemente el lápiz y continuar pintando, los rasgos del chico, suaves y tranquilizadores, los ojos grandes y vivarachos, el pelo totalmente despeinado…volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza los llantos de su madre.

-Algún día…-Susurró para sí misma mientras continuaba su dibujo.—Algún día, nos veremos las caras, porque sé que existes. Estoy tan segura…

La chica suspiró mientras concluía su retrato, el chico la miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos, ella estaba cien por cien segura de algo: El muchacho que tantísimas veces había pintado existía, no podría ver a alguien cada vez que cerraba los ojos sin que existiera. ¡Ni siquiera ella estaba tan sumamente loca!

Se tiró en la cama, con el dibujo entre las manos.

-¡Quiero el divorcio!—Chilló su madre desde abajo, y un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Naminé. Sabía que su padre no aceptaría y a su madre se le pasaría, pero aquello no dejaba de doler.

Un par de gotas saladas se derramaron en el papel, la chica quitó las restantes de sus mejillas enfadada consigo misma. ¡Estúpida debilidad!

Aquella noche, se quedó dormida sobre el dibujo de su chico.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó de forma cansada por el incansable sonido de su despertador, Naminé apagó éste de un manotazo enfadado y se levantó refunfuñando incoherencias, su hermoso dibujo estaba totalmente arrugado y manchado, suspiró de forma cansada prometiéndose volver a hacerlo otro día y abrió su armario, buscando su uniforme, que consistía en una falda negra plisada demasiado corta para el gusto de la chica, que era terriblemente vergonzosa, y una camisa blanca que por suerte no revelaba nada. Se vistió con ganas de volver a su cama y descansar unos minutos más, sin embargo se armó de valor para bajar las escaleras.

Su madre había preparado un enorme desayuno, siempre era así tras las peleas. Su padre se encerraba en el baño y soltaba lágrimas amargas para después madrugar muchísimo e ir al trabajo sin ni siquiera despedirse, su madre se sentía culpable por su hija y trataba de compensarla con comida y atenciones. Pero nada servía.

Su familia estaba tan rota como lo estaba su corazón.

Desde que Naminé tenía memoria, sus padres peleaban a todas horas, esto la había vuelto una muchacha temerosa de cualquier relación con la que pudiera salir dañada, vergonzosa…y muy creativa. A sus diecisiete años, Naminé había ganado muchísimos concursos de dibujo y se sentía orgullosa con éste hecho. Por si fuera poco, a los diez años Naminé había inventado su príncipe azul, el chico que se la llevaría lejos, la protegería y cuidaría de ella con mimo, y a sus diecisiete la cosa no cambiaba.

-Buenos días, cariño.—Susurró su madre.

-Hola, mamá.—Saludó la chica, azorada. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

Naminé calló, camuflando su silencio metiendo un poco de arroz en su boca, su madre suspiró pesadamente, y la chica se sintió terriblemente culpable. No le gustaba mentir, pero decir la verdad podía ser doloroso…y no solo para la propia Naminé.

-Naminé, cariño…tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo cuando volvamos a casa.—Informó su madre mientras cogía las llaves de la puerta, el uniforme de enfermera le quedaba como un guante.

-Sí mamá, tranquila.—Dijo la chica restándole importancia.

-Sí, tranquila…-Susurró su madre casi para sí misma mientras salía de casa.

Naminé seguía con su abundante desayuno cuando sonó el timbre, la chica se apresuró en abrir a sabiendas de que sería…

-¡Nami!—Gritó su mejor amiga mientras la abrazaba, se la notaba feliz…demasiado.

-¡Kairi!—Saludó Naminé de la misma manera mientras sonreía.—Has olido el desayuno desde fuera, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja sonrió, asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza, y Naminé suspiró divertida mientras le señalaba la mesa. Ya sabía ella que su amiga estaba demasiado feliz.

-Toma asiento, sabes que no me lo puedo comer todo, y Olette llegará en breve.

Kairi se sentó en una silla dejando la mochila a un lado de cualquier manera, la presencia de su amiga pareció iluminar la casa entera, la positiva sonrisa de Kairi lo alumbraba todo y sus ojos siempre brillantes de felicidad alegraban el día a Naminé.

Tal y como la rubia había predicho, Olette llegó pronto, y tomó asiento junto a la otra para devorar entre las tres lo preparado por la madre de la chica. Finalmente, las amigas salieron de casa tranquilamente, caminando sin prestar especial atención a nada.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, matemáticas fue un suplicio para Naminé, ella necesitaba no sentirse atada a nada, pero en aquella maldita asignatura todo estaba en su sitio, no podía dejar volar su imaginación como en dibujo.

Al salir de clase, sus amigas la invitaron a tomar un helado, Naminé aceptó gustosa, y las tres iniciaron su camino hacia el puesto que había en el parque, la rubia no prestó demasiada atención a sus amigas durante el trayecto, pues miraba de forma distraída a los niños jugar. Sonrió al ver a un pequeño de ojos avellana pasar la pelota a uno que parecía ser su hermano.

-¡NAMIIII!—Chilló Kairi, todo el parque se giró a mirarlas y la rubia se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?—Espetó en un murmullo.

-Llevamos llamándote tres minutos y no reaccionas.—Explicó Olette dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a los curiosos.-¿NO TENÉIS ASUNTOS EN LOS QUE METEROS?

Todos desviaron los ojos de la escena, incómodos, y Naminé se sonrojó aún más. En esos momentos parecía un tomate.

-¿Y qué queríais?—Susurró.

-Te preguntábamos si habías oído de la nueva heladería del centro, dicen que tienen una súper rebaja por apertura, decíamos si no sería mejor ir allí.—Indicó Kairi felizmente.

-Por mi estupendo.—Susurró Naminé con una sonrisita jugueteando en sus labios.

Tardaron media hora en llegar, el local era agradable, la barra era atendida por una camarera con un vestido de mucho vuelo montada en unos patines, ésta sonreía ampliamente cuando se acercó a ella y les preguntó por sus pedidos, apuntándolo todo con un lápiz que tenía tras la oreja. Tras haber pedido tres helados de vainilla, las chicas tomaron asiento en una de las muchas mesas. La música de fondo era relajante.

-¿Qué os parece? No está mal.—Comentó Olette sin mucha atención.

-Sí, el ambiente es agradable.—Convino Kairi, en el justo momento en que Naminé abrió la boca, la camarera llegó con sus helados en perfecto equilibrio sobre una bandeja y dentro de copas de cristal, los dejó en su mesa y sonrió.

-Buen provecho.—Deseó mientras patinaba hacia otro lado del local.

La chica rubia llevó un pedazo del frío alimento a su boca, notando el sabor a vainilla en ésta, suspiró cansadamente, con la curiosidad carcomiéndole por dentro a causa de las anteriores palabras de su madre. Miró distraída por la ventana, y entonces lo vio, él llevaba unos vaqueros (**jeans) **y una camiseta de color negra con una chaqueta blanca por encima, quitó un mechón de pelo rubio de su frente y le dijo algo al muchacho pelirrojo que le acompañaba, un castaño reía a carcajadas a su otro flanco. Los tres se sonrieron de forma confabuladora y echaron a correr.

Naminé se levantó de golpe, respirando de forma agitada, Kairi y Olette la miraron sin entender, y la rubia no les dio explicaciones cuando salió fuera del local, justo a tiempo para verle desaparecer por una esquina.

Sabía que existía.

Volvió a entrar al local entrando como una loca feliz, sus amigas seguían a cuadros. La muchacha se sentó en su silla llevando otro pedazo de helado de vainilla a su boca.

Lo sabía.

Se lo repetía una y otra vez mentalmente. Le había visto en carne y hueso. En algún momento dado, se encontrarían cara a cara. Toda su preocupación había desaparecido de un plumazo, y aquello solo ayudaba a acrecentar su felicidad, como una droga.

-¿Nami?—Inquirió Kairi, aún esperando una explicación.

-No ha sido nada, me pareció reconocer a un chico.—Sonrió su amiga, aún en las nubes. Olette y Kairi negaron con la cabeza y la primera suspiró un "Y luego la loca soy yo."

Cuando Naminé se fue a casa, una y otra vez revivía el rostro del muchacho, que siempre había pintado en blanco y negro…¡Pues no! Ahora podía ponerle tonos, ¡y qué tonos! Ese cabello rubio que parecía contra la ley de la gravedad y caía en mechones desordenados sobre unos ojos azules del color de los zafiros, el cuerpo de escándalo que no parecía si quiera esculpido en un gimnasio…hermoso, era la mejor palabra para describirlo.

La puerta emitió un chasquido al abrirse, y su sonrisa se esfumó al darse cuenta de que ambos progenitores estaban en la casa, ellos la miraron seriamente, para su sorpresa la mano de su padre apretaba la de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa?—Inquirió la joven.

-Naminé, cariño…-Susurró su madre, que no parecía saber por dónde empezar.

-Como sabrás, últimamente tenemos problemas en nuestro matrimonio…-Continuó su padre, ¿Que si lo sabía?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Verás, hemos pensado que…debemos arreglarlo, y lo vamos a intentar con unas vacaciones.

Naminé sonrió, enormemente feliz, y les hizo un gesto para que continuaran, sin entender sus expresiones serias.

-…Solos.—Concluyó su madre.

-¿Me quedaré en casa de Kairi…?—Trató de averiguar la muchacha, pues al fin y al cabo no tenían familiares cercanos, su padre negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a ir a un internado.—Susurró con la cabeza baja su progenitor.

-¿QUÉ?—Casi gritó Naminé.-¡NO!

-Lo sentimos, mi vida, serán solo unos meses…-Trató de explicar su madre. Naminé cayó sentada en el primer sofá que encontró y trató de reflexionar. Si eso salvaba el matrimonio de sus padres…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?—Susurró ella.

-Va a ser un año sabático.

¿PERO QUÉ CLASE DE PADRES TENÍA?

-Está bien…-Susurró, cohibida, sin saber qué hacer con exactitud.

Lo haría. Aunque solo fuera por el matrimonio de sus padres, lo haría.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS…**

_-.-.-Naminé-.-.-_

Miré asombrada el maldito internado, sintiendo que no debería estar en ese lugar, las enormes verjas de hierro me daban la bienvenida al lúgubre lugar…solté un gemido, mi madre apretó mi hombro en señal de apoyo, pero no funcionó demasiado bien.

-Si no quieres, cariño…-Trató de decir mi progenitor, sin mucha convicción. Sí, lo tenía asumido, si querían reparar su matrimonio debía ser sin mí.

-Tranquilo, papá. Es solo un año, no estará tan mal.—Aseguré tratando de sonreír, pero solo me salió una mueca extraña.

Mi padre cogió las maletas en las que guardaba mis pertenencias mientras yo le seguía, el uniforme de aquel lugar era bastante parecido al de mi antiguo instituto, por suerte en aquel momento yo llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas, botas y una camiseta de color blanco. Bien, seamos sinceros, allí no había muchos rubios, y yo desentonaba bastante. Tenía ganas de gritar al saber que no vería más a "mi príncipe azul", como a veces llamaba al muchacho que solía pintar, hablando de eso: Los dibujos iban metidos en una de las muchas carpetas que llevaba en la mochila.

Notaba varias miradas puestas en mí, lo cual provocó un enorme sonrojo en mi pálida piel, en ese momento supe que sin Kairi ni Olette, la cosa me resultaría muy difícil en ese sitio.

Papá y mamá preguntaron a una profesora de aspecto bonachón sobre el despacho del director, ella nos guió hacia una enorme puerta de roble que se encontraba al otro lado de un escritorio, supuse que sería el de la secretaria, la mujer se dio la vuelta para irse no sin antes sonreírme y decir:

-Puedes llamarme señorita Wing, me han hablado de ti, y debo decir que estoy impresionada con sus notas en todas las clases relacionado con lo artístico.

Sonreí brevemente mientras volvía a sonrojarme y preguntaba:

-¿Me dará usted clase?

-Sí, seré tu señorita de arte y música, estoy deseosa de trabajar contigo.

Se fue, y mis padres entraron al despacho dejándome fuera y sola. Solté un suspiro mientras me derrumbaba en una silla cercana. Pasé allí cerca de quince minutos, en ese momento comencé a escuchar pasos en el pasillo, supuse que comenzaban las clases.

Mis padres salieron, y media hora después, tras besos abrazos y despedidas, mis padres se fueron dejándome sola en un lugar desconocido.

La señorita Wing fue la encargada de llevarme hasta mi cuarto, al ser un número impar de chicas, yo dormiría sola. Por mí excelente, así pues me coloqué en la cama de la derecha y dejé la maleta sobre la de la izquierda. La habitación era pequeña, tenía dos escritorios para los estudios, una ventana que daba al patio trasero dándome una lúgubre vista de las verjas que lograban que el lugar se asemejara a una cárcel, había también un par de sillones y otro de estanterías.

Estaba claro que era un lugar para tener una compañera de cuarto.

Me eché sobre la que sería mi cama desde ese momento y, con mis sollozos ahogados por la almohada, me eché a llorar desconsoladamente, soltando todas las lágrimas que me había aguantado.

Me quedé dormida así.

A la mañana siguiente, descubrí que alguien había dejado sobre mi cama un uniforme, me lo puse alisando las pocas arrugas que tenía y sonreí mientras me miraba al espejo, coloqué un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja y até toda mi melena en una coleta (**cola)**.

Cogí mis libros y los metí en la mochila, junto con el horario de clases. Miré el mapa que me dio la señorita Wing la noche anterior. Mi primera clase era español, si no me equivocaba, me dije mientras bajaba las escaleras y me adentraba en el pasillo principal, en el que los estudiantes correteaban como hormigas, tendría que tomar el corredor de la derecha.

¿Sabéis qué? Resultó que me equivocaba.

Llegué tarde, obviamente, y me tocó recibir una reprimenda. Genial…empezaba bien. Me presenté a la clase totalmente sonrojada, todos me miraban de forma curiosa, cosa que no me gustó ni medio pelo.

Salí de la clase mirando de nuevo el mapa, de nuevo me perdí, creo que soy la típica chica que no se ubica ni con gps. En fin, así que tuve que volver a correr como una loca, miré el mapa brevemente…

…Y choqué contra alguien, cayendo de culo al suelo, cerré los ojos sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor. En serio, ¿quién me había echado el gafe?

-Joder.—Maldijo una voz indudablemente masculina.

-Perdón.—Me disculpé rápidamente abriendo los ojos.

Y encontrándome cara a cara con mi "príncipe azul". Mi boca se abrió de par en par, ¿quién habló de gafes? ¡Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo!

-Lo siento.—Repetí totalmente sonrojada.

Él me miró con sus profundos ojos azules.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy un poco perdida…-Admití.—Tengo clase de matemáticas.

-Ah, gran coincidencia…yo también.—Sonrió de medio lado, y yo me derretí interiormente.—Podemos ir juntos.

-Claro.—Acepté rápidamente, Dios mío…lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, decididamente.—Por cierto, me llamo Naminé.

-Roxas.—Se presentó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y echaba a caminar por el pasillo contrario.

Decididamente, creo que estar en un internado no va a ser tan malo.

**¿Continuará? En realidad, no lo tengo muy claro -w- Puedo dejarlo aquí o seguirlo, vosotros veréis, mandad un review y decidme ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2: Amigos y protegidos

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_-.-.-Naminé-.-.-_

**¡Volví tal y como me pedían vuestros reviews! Éstos me han hecho muy feliz y han logrado que continúe la historia n.n**

**Milka2291: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te gustara! ^^ Espero que éste capi también llame tu atención, y prometo continuarlo ;p**

**: No quería que me matara tu ejército de kiwis, eso hubiera sido muy malo para mi autoestima xD Así que aquí está la conti que querías ^^ Entiendo que tenga faltas, debes contar de que soy principiante, de todas formas intentaré mejorar nwn**

**The Wolf of the Death: ¡Gracias por la opinión! Aquí tienes la conti n.n**

**Ashery: Ooooh! Muchas gracias por el halago *O***

**¡Os adoro a todos! ^^ Éste capítulo va dedicado a vosotros, espero que os guste.**

**Quiero avisar dos cosas: 1) Soy más pobre que las ratas, y nada me pertenece T^T 2) El fic seguirá, pero tampoco será muy largo, aún no le tengo claro -w-**

**¡Entra el capi!**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sí, aquí me tenéis, en medio de un internado esperando impaciente que suene el timbre que me dejará ir hacia la libertad del almuerzo, aunque seguramente acabe comiendo sola, solamente pensar en volver a mirar los ojos azul profundo de Roxas me sirve para que el corazón me lata a mil.

-Señorita Kioshi.—Llamó mi atención el profesor, alcé de forma distraída la mirada.-¿Podría resolver el problema?

Me quedé a cuadros, de verdad, ¿todo debe salirme mal el primer día? Hice el problema de forma nerviosa y a trompicones, sin saber qué escribir, quince minutos después éste estaba concluido y, milagrosamente…¡Lo tenía bien!

Salí de la clase en cuanto tocó el timbre, con la cabeza gacha caminé por los pasillos, pensando cuánto tardaría en encontrar una mesa libre para comer. Eso era lo peor de todo, el echo de sentirme sola y sin amigos.

-Naminé, ¿verdad?—Dijo una voz varonil que _jamás_ y quiero decir _jamás _olvidaría…vale, lo mío ya empieza a ser obsesión.

-Sí, Naminé Kioshi.—Contesté girándome con una sonrisita.

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo y con unos amigos? Quiero decir, el profesor ha dicho que eres nueva y quizá no conozcas aún a nadie…-Ofreció de forma desinteresada.

-Claro, la verdad es que no, no conozco a nadie.—Comenté de forma nerviosa jugando con un mechón de pelo que escapaba de mi recogido.

-Bien, ven conmigo, te presentaré al grupo.—Echó a andar, supongo que esperando que le siguiera, y así lo hice. Caminé a pasos rápidos tras Roxas, que se movía entre la ola de estudiantes ansiosos de comer y poner verdes a los profesores sin esfuerzo, justo al contrario que yo, pues choqué tres veces antes de llegar al comedor.

Roxas me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, él estaba rodeado de un pequeño grupo de gente, ¿he dicho ya que no soy muy social? Bien…me sonrojé como un tomate maduro.

Me acerqué lentamente, y Roxas sonrió de lado mientras comenzaba a presentarme.

-Chicos, ésta es Naminé, Naminé, estos son mis amigos, ése de ahí es el idiota de mi hermano mellizo Sora…-Señaló a un muchacho castaño que tenía los brazos tras la cabeza y me sonrió con aire despreocupado. Se parecían.- …El pelirrojo con cara de idiota es Axel…-Continuó señalando a otro, que le miró mal, sin embargo a mí me sonrió con soltura, me sonrojé más.- …El artista del grupo, Demyx.—El rubio me sonrió mientras afinaba su guitarra.- …Que por cierto no tiene mucho cerebro. Ése es Riku, el amigo de la infancia de mi hermano…-El muchacho de pelo plateado me miró de forma superior, sin embargo ante mi levísima sonrisa su gesto pareció ablandarse.- …Bueno, por último, ése es Hayner, y ella es Selphie.

Ambos me hicieron un gesto amable con la mano, Selphie se acercó de golpe a mí estrechándome en un abrazo que me dejó confusa.

-¡Al fin no soy la única chica del grupo!

Solté una risita nerviosa sin perder mi sonrojo, nos sentamos a "comer", lo pongo entre comillas porque, tal y como me sorprendió descubrir, todos compartían mi hábito de no llevarse nada a la boca durante la hora del almuerzo, comenzaron a hablar, insultando a distintos profesores y alguna que otra materia.

-¿Y tú, chica, qué haces aquí?—Dijo de golpe Axel, mirándome fijamente, me sonrojé al notar todas las miradas de la mesa puestas en mí.

-¿Qué…quieres decir?—Inquirí suavemente.

-Que por qué estás aquí chica, ya sabes, de qué forma has puteado a tus padres para que se acaben librando así de ti.—Especificó Demyx.

-¿Li-Librarse de mí?—Pregunté de forma sorprendida.

-Claro, si no, ¿por qué ibas a estar aquí?—Comentó Hayner jugueteando con un palo de helado.

-Mis padres se han tomado un año sabático y me han dejado aquí.—Dije con tranquilidad.—Pero…no me tienen aquí por haber echo nada malo…¿a vosotros si?

-Bueno, yo…quemé el coche de mi padrastro. Solo un poquito.—Respondió Axel quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

¿Se puede quemar algo solo un poquito?

-Me fundí toda la pasta en crear una maqueta de mi nuevo disco.—Fueron las razones de Demyx.—Pero no tuvo demasiado éxito.

-Pff…me metí en el lugar indebido.—Susurró Riku sin prestar mucha atención.

-Jé. Peleas callejeras.—Rió divertido Hayner.

-Mmmm…En realidad, yo no hice nada. Mi madre no me aguantaba.—Y ahí estaba la razón de Selphie.

Miré a Roxas y Sora, cuyos apellidos aún desconocía, y éstos me devolvieron la mirada, pero no pronunciaron palabra. Me pregunté qué habrían echo ellos para acabar en un internado. Es decir, tampoco parecían malos chicos, aunque las apariencias engañaban y yo no estaba segura del echo de que ellos fueran los angelitos que aparentaban.

-Ellos nunca dan razones.—Acotó Axel al ver que parecía esperar una contestación.

Me encogí de hombros haciéndome la desinteresada y escuché claramente el pitido del estúpido timbre, nos levantamos a una de forma monótona. El tiempo se me hacía más corto en compañía.

Eché a caminar hacia la clase, tratando de no chocar con nadie de nuevo. Perdí de vista a mi reducido grupo de conocidos, y miré sobre mi hombro buscando alguna cara conocida…chocando, como no, con alguien.

Caí al suelo, la persona con la que había chocado pegó un chillido bastante repelente en mi opinión y me miró con sus ojos azules encendidos como llamas. El pelo rubio teñido era corto y estaba alisado por una plancha, me señaló acusadoramente con una uña postiza de color rojo pasión y me chilló:

-¿Eres tonta o algo?

-P-perdón.—Susurré, viendo como una de mis tres carpetas de dibujo se habían caído al suelo, la cogí con cuidado pero ella me la quitó de las manos. ¿Qué…?

-¿Te preocupas más de esto que de haberme tirado al suelo?—Preguntó ella con rencor. Al menos, era la carpeta azul. Las organizaba por colores y la de Roxas era la blanca.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento…-Me volví a disculpar alzando las manos para recuperar mi carpeta…

-¡Eso no es suficiente! Veamos qué tienes por aquí…-Dijo mientras trataba de abrirla.

Me levanté de un salto para quitársela de las manos a ella y a su falso acento americano, ¡no iba a dejar que nadie invadiera mi intimidad!

La carpeta se abrió de golpe y todos los dibujos quedaron desperdigados por el suelo, la chica pisó uno de ellos con su tacón (**taco**) de aguja y me miró con desprecio en los ojos y una sonrisa sarcástica que dañó mi orgullo.

-Vaya, mira lo que has hecho.—Acusó.

-¡Ha sido tu culpa!—Me defendí con rapidez y tono incisivo.

Ella soltó una carcajada y giró su talón, de forma que rompió el bonito paisaje que me había costado horas diseñar, solté un quejido de angustia mientras me agachaba y recogía el resto, tratando de hacer caso omiso de ella. Nunca he sido la típica que se mete en líos.

-¡Pero serás zorra! No pases de mí.—Me gritó histérica, empujándome al suelo (**piso)** de nuevo.

Solté un quejido de dolor, pero no le dije nada. En serio, no quería meterme en demasiados líos…¿qué pasaría después? ¡Que me expulsarían! Espera…estoy en un internado, ¿qué me puede pasar peor que esto?

Así pues, abrí la boca dispuesta a devolver el insulto y levantándome de golpe, pero alguien se me adelantó, alguien a quien no esperaba ver ayudándome.

-¡Eh, Cinthya! – Gritó Axel poniéndose junto a mí.-¿Puede saberse qué estás haciendo?

-¡Axel!—Gritó ella con falso tono inocente.-¡Me ha intentado tirar al suelo!

Abrí la boca de par en par, sorprendida por su facilidad de mentir.

-Claro, y como estoy ciego no lo había visto.—Dijo el pelirrojo con tono sarcástico.

¡Oh, Axel, te acabas de convertir en mi salvador! Tuve ganas de gritar, pero me conformé con formar una leve sonrisita de extrema felicidad, Axel se acercó a mí y colocó su brazo sobre mi hombro, apoyándose sobre mí para darme apoyo.

-Escúchame, Cinthya.—Comentó él jugueteando con un mechón de mi rubio cabello, enredándolo en su dedo.—No, escuchadme todos.—Añadió, y pude darme cuenta de la multitud que se había congregado en nuestro alrededor, quizá esperando una pelea entre la tal Cinthya y yo.—Ésta chica está ahora bajo nuestra protección.

-¿Vuestra?—Inquirió la rubia de bote con el ceño fruncido.

-Mía, de los hermanos Reggiore , Demyx, Riku, Hayner y Selphie.—Citó haciendo como si contara con sus dedos.

Ésta vez, la boca abierta fue la suya, bueno, la mía también. ¿Los conocía desde hacía un par de horas y ya era "su protegida"? Mi mente vagó al apellido Reggiore, supuse que se refería a Sora y Roxas, pues eran los únicos hermanos que conocía allí, pero si sus nombres eran japoneses, ¿por qué de golpe resultaba que tenían un apellido…italiano, quizá? Da igual, eran extranjeros.

-¡Pero es imposible!—Chilló ella, histérica.

-Cinthya, si vuelves a acercarte a ella no me hago responsable de lo que vayas a encontrar después en la cama.—Dijo él, con todo rastro de broma desaparecido de su voz, que inmediatamente se volvió amenazante. Vaya…daba miedo.

Ella soltó un grito de frustración y se fue, por mi parte me sonrojé con fuerza al finalmente notar todas las miradas puestas en mí, Axel dirigió una mirada divertida a todos y gritó:

-¡Venga, chicos, cerrad las bocazas e iros, que como lleguen los profesores van a ser peores que Cinthya y yo juntos!

Todos le rieron la broma y se fueron, dejándonos al pelirrojo y a mí solos, miré a Axel sin entender y él me dedicó un guiño divertido mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger mis dibujos. Inmediatamente, me coloqué en cuclillas a su lado y cogí mis dibujos de forma frenética, como si no quisiera que los mirara, aunque no tenía muy claro si era por eso o por el echo de que llegaba tarde a clase de la señorita Wing.

-Dime, Nam. - ¿Ya tenía un mote cariñoso? - ¿Qué te ha hecho esa tía?

-Nada, solo me ha empujado.—Sonreí levemente.—Dime, Axel, ¿quién era ella?

-Ah, es solo Cinthya…una amargada que es de New York, pero llegó aquí a los tres años y a perdido todo su acento, por más que intente imitarlo.—Soltó una risita.

-G-Gracias por ayudarme.—Le sonreí, aún levemente sonrojada, él no contestó, su vista se dirigió a un dibujo entre sus manos.

Por suerte, estaba perfecto. Ese era uno de mis favoritos. En él se veía a Kairi, Olette y a mí misma, estábamos en un enorme prado cuya hierba de color verde se extendía hasta un arroyo, las copas de los árboles parecían rozar las nubes, y un columpio era suavemente movido por el viento al fondo, mi amiga pelirroja estaba sentada sobre una roca cerca del susodicho riachuelo, Olette se encontraba bañándose en éste, y a mí se me podía observar a la sombra de un árbol cercano, con un bloc de dibujo entre mis dedos y moviendo el lápiz sobre éste, creando trazos con tranquilidad. Axel sonrió y lo señaló.

-¿Estabas pintando…?

-Sí, en ese momento pinté en tercera persona.—Reí suavemente, mientras él me pasaba el montón de folios que había recogido.—Gracias.—Añadí.

-Dibujas realmente bien.—Aduló, y yo me sonrojé suavemente mientras metía dentro de la carpeta mis diseños de paisajes, personas o fotografías.

-G-Gracias.—Susurré de nuevo antes de añadir.—Axel…¿por qué me has ayudado?

-¿No lo he dejado claro antes? Eres nuestra protegida.

Sonrió mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, la acepté gustosa y me puse en pie alisando la falda del uniforme con cuidado, Axel soltó una risita al ver mi sonrojo ante esta simple frase. Me di cuenta de que mi coleta **(cola)** estaba mucho peor echa que antes, así que me limité a soltarla y colocar un poco mis lisos mechones rubios con las manos.

-Pero…os he conocido hoy, ¿cómo es posible que me convierta en "vuestra protegida" tan rápido?

Me di cuenta de que parecía alguien que necesitara protección, vale…quizá lo fuera, pero no tenía que irlo demostrando tan campante por ahí. Es decir, Kairi y Olette llevaban protegiéndome toda mi vida, pero eso era distinto, ellas eran mis mejores amigas desde que tenía memoria, y por si fuera poco Kairi no toleraría un "no necesito ayuda" como respuesta. Pero no estoy hablando de ellas, si no de Roxas y el resto. Y yo ya estoy mayorcita.

-Además, no podéis andar todo el día detrás de mí por si alguien quiere hacerme daño.—Añadí con el ceño levemente fruncido.—Puedo cuidarme solita.

-Roxas nunca tolera un "no" como respuesta.—Dijo mi reciente amigo.

-¿Roxas?—Pregunté, y vale. Ahí me sonrojé mucho.

-Sí, bueno, él acaba de conocerte, pero nos ha dicho que tengamos cuidado, si no estás aquí por ser "mala", esto te acabará pareciendo una celda, Nam.

Suspiré pesarosa al darme cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Vale…en fin, cambiando de tema.—Dije con algo de incomodidad por la siguiente pregunta, que quizá me hiciera parecer una cotilla.—Roxas y Sora, ¿no son de por aquí?

-Ah, lo dices por el apellido.—Entendió tras unos momentos.—Ellos han crecido aquí, pero su padre es italiano.—Explicó mientras llegábamos a la puerta de mi aula.—Te toca aquí, a mí por ahora no. Nos vemos, Nam.

Me revolvió el pelo, y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí feliz de haber sido el centro de atención de alguien. Me alegré de tener amigos (aunque aún era pronto como para llamarles así) como aquellos.

-Señorita Wing, siento mucho haber tardado. Me he perdido.—Mentí rápidamente mientras entraba en clase, mi profesora (la única inglesa del internado, según me habían comentado mis padres el día anterior) me miró con cierto deje de ternura en sus ojos llenos de pequeñas arrugas.

-No ocurre nada, señorita Naminé, puede ponerse en su sitio.—Señaló un caballete junto a…¡Roxas! Oh, Dios mío, realmente _adoro_ a la señorita Wing y sus clases.

-Gracias.—Susurré sonrojada al notar tantas miradas puestas en mí, avancé con rapidez hacia mi sitio, donde Roxas me dedicó una media sonrisa a la que respondí con un poco más de rojo aplicado a mi rostro.

-Si no me equivoco por la cara que tenían los de la clase ante tu escusa, _no_ te has perdido.—Comentó mi compañero de sitio en un susurro, mientras la profesora explicaba lo que debíamos hacer en esa clase.

-He tenido un problemilla con una tal Cinthya.—Admití murmurando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—Preguntó súbitamente interesado. La profesora terminó de explicar, y todos se apresuraron a coger su material y comenzar a pintar.

-Nada, Axel lo ha arreglado todo. ¿Debo daros las gracias por el honor de ser vuestra "protegida"?—Inquirí divertida.

-Un gracias no estaría nada mal.

-Pues…¿gracias?—Dije con una ceja alzada, él sonrió de nuevo.

La clase se me hizo rapidísima, mientras ambos pintábamos Roxas y yo compartíamos susurros cargados de bromas por su parte, sonrojos por la mía, mezclados con historias de niñez. Me sorprendí al descubrir que él parecía tener cierto deje de "repugnancia cariñosa" por su hermano.

-Ese gilipollas no merece llevar mi sangre.—Comentó divertido.

-¡Roxas!—Reprendí en seguida.—Es tu hermano.

-Sí, pero me despierta con jarras de agua helada cuando tardo demasiado en levantarme.

Ésta vez, la risita salió de mi boca.

Tocó el timbre, y salí directa a mi siguiente clase. Me sorprendió gratamente comprender que alguien del grupo estaba en cada una de ellas. Exceptuando en gimnasia, lo cual fue aún mejor, pues no tenía ganas de que nadie me viera hacer gala de la torpeza que me había echo aún más famosa que mis premios de dibujo en mi antiguo instituto.

Cuando volví a mi cuarto e hice los deberes, estudié y metí toda la ropa de mi maleta en el armario para después meterme en la cama sin ni siquiera cenar y caer en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente, sí que me levanté más temprano de lo habitual, tengo que admitirlo. Apagué el despertador y me estiré de forma perezosa, escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta y, al abrir una rendija para asomarme, me encontré a Selphie pegando saltitos de ilusión.

-¡Vamos, Nam, hay que ir al baño!—Me dijo de forma animada, sonreí…hasta darme cuenta de que el baño era colectivo, y de que allí estaría Cinthya, con lo cual un enorme sonrojo llenó mi rostro, ¿y si la armábamos en los baños?

Saqué reticente los utensilios para mi ducha, Selph (vaya, que rápido ponía motes) y yo llegamos a los baños de baldosas, de nuevo la sorpresa me llenó al descubrir que estaba prácticamente vacío.

-La gente por aquí no madruga mucho.—Me confesó en un susurro.

Esperamos nuestro turno para entrar en la ducha **(regadera?) **y, cuando yo había logrado relajar mis músculos y me había lavado a fondo, descubrí que Selphie ya había salido y se esmeraba en hacer su extraño peinado. La imité.

Quince minutos después, estábamos en el corredor, y Selphie me guiaba feliz y rápidamente hacia mi primera clase, mi nueva amiga parecía feliz del echo de que ésta nos tocara juntas, por un momento su alegría me recordó a la de Olette, y un ramalazo de nostalgia me recorrió. Mis dos amigas estarían llegando al instituto en esos instantes, en el otro lado de la ciudad, ¿me echarían tantísimo de menos como yo a ellas?

-¡NAMINÉ!—Escuché un grito lleno de alegría, mis ojos se abrieron al máximo al reconocer la voz.

Me giré de golpe, y estuve al punto de caer al suelo cuando alguien me rodeó en un abrazo lleno de despreocupación alguna y que me brindó una seguridad que necesitaba desde hacía días, y que ni siquiera la protección de mi nuevo grupo había conseguido.

**¡Alaah, lo que me ha costado acabar el capi del demonio! T^T Todo ello salió tras un examen de mates, fue escrito en un cuaderno y acabó aquí, bueno, en realidad solamente hice la primera página…el resto fue al llegar a casa ^w^**

**Espero que os haya gustado, esperaré ansiosa reviews con opiniones…¿tomatazos, abrazos o dulces? ;P**


	3. Capítulo 3: Pence, el genio

**Bien, y aquí vengo con el nuevo capi ;P Me ha costado lo mío, lo sé, pero entre que tengo otro fic en proceso y los estudios…**

**He intentado tardar lo menos posible, y debo decir que vuestros reviews han ayudado mucho…¡Gracias por los abrazos y los dulces! ¡Os quiero y me alegro de que os guste la historia! ^ ^**

**Éste capi va dedicado a Tommy-chan777 (yo también te tengo en favoritos, me encantan tus historias y espero el nuevo capi de la de Digimon ^ ^) también ha The Wolf of the Death, obviamente =3 a , gracias por el halago ^/^ a Ashery debo decirle que ya se descubrirá la historia de Sora y Roxas, todo a su tiempo, y que yo también odio a la gente como Cinthya…puajj! Yo suelo ir con chicas y chicos por igual, nunca me ha importado eso ;P y a Milka2291 debo darle las gracias por todo! El colegio me va bastante bien, en el último examen saqué un 10! La nota más alta de la clase! *o***

**Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, éste capi para vosotros :D**

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

_**Estoy pensando en cambiar la categoría del fic a "supernatural" y, obviamente, meter cosas de éste género. Pero no sé si eso os gustaría más o menos, y como yo estoy solo para serviros (xD) pues necesito que me dejéis un review avisando de qué preferís…quien tenga más votos a su favor, gana ^ ^ Aquí democracia al poder xD **_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Tres días antes de la entrada de Naminé al internado…**

La chica corría. Sentía que las piernas le fallaban y que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que eran derramadas a cada paso. Los pies sangraban a causa de caminar descalza por las calles infestadas de cristales, y el pelo oscuro estaba apelmazado por el sudor. Quiso chillar, pero los jadeos solamente le alcanzaban para coger aire. Apartó las lágrimas de su cara con las manos heladas y se metió por una calle secundaria, segura de que ésta la llevaría a la principal. Escuchaba pasos a su espalda, seguía segura de que alguien la perseguía, igual que estaba segura de que había visto caer muerta a su hermana gemela momentos antes.

Cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente volvió a ponerse en pie, ¿a dónde iba? No le importaba, lo único que llenaba su mente era el instinto básico de la supervivencia, pues estaba segura de que si la encontraban la matarían.

Todo había sido divertido al principio, salir con sus amigos, hacer pintadas, beber hasta la inconsciencia. Hasta que había estallado una pelea en medio de la calle, aunque de aquella había salido indemne, ya era conocida oficialmente como una de aquella banda. Su hermana se lo había advertido miles de veces: "_Nadeshiko, si sigues así algo malo pasará, estoy segura." _¡¿Por qué demonios no había echo caso? ¿Por qué demonios la había mandado callar con un ademán de su mano? ¡Mierda, Himeko era la más inteligente de ambas, estaba totalmente claro!

Solamente necesitaba que alguien la ayudará, llegar a una calle principal, encontrar un policía, poder tomar una bocanada de aire para gritar…cualquiera de estas cosas salvaría su vida, y quizá Himeko no estuviera muerta, quizá solamente hubiera caído inconsciente…¿Y si había dejado a su gemela desangrándose en la calle, como una drogata cualquiera? ¡No se lo perdonaría nunca! ¡Debía encontrar ayuda!

Nadeshiko notó como alguien se lanzaba contra ella, chilló fuertemente al notar cristales rotos atravesar su piel morena, logró arañar el rostro de su atacante y emitir un chillido en medio de su desesperación, alguien debía ayudarla…

"_Por favor…por favor, alguien…necesito ayuda…¡Ayuda!"_

En algún punto de su mente, notaba la débil luz de la vida de Himeko brillar aún, su hermana estaba viva en algún lugar, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ambas morirían.

"_Si existe la reencarnación…espero ser alguien parecido a Hime-chan."_

Pensó ella mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, esperando el golpe final de su agresor, sin embargo éste no llegó. Notó como su atacante caía al suelo por algo, logrando rozar su brazo tan solo. Escuchó una voz, viril y clara, que se arrimaba a ella. Oh, Dios…sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

-¿No sabes que no está bien atacar a las señoritas en medio de la calle?—Preguntó con sorna alguien. Nadeshiko abrió los ojos, pero el chico que la había salvado estaba cubierto por una capucha de su sudadera azul.

La chica herida se arrastró, sintiendo un dolor agudo en varias partes de su cuerpo, logró incorporarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a su salvador y, con la boca pastosa, logró mascullar un único nombre legible:

-H-H-Himeko…

Después, cayó inconsciente al suelo, lo último que pudo escuchar fue unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella, seguramente para protegerla.

**Volviendo con Naminé, días después de este echo…**

Selphie pareció sorprenderse al ver a alguien prendido del cuello de la rubia, y cómo esta respondía con un abrazo cariñoso. Entrecerró los ojos, sin entender.

-¡ ¿OLETTE?—Casi chilló Naminé.

La chica iba vestida con el uniforme del internado, los ojos brillantes y la mirada confabuladora, sonrió de forma divertida y abrazó un poco más fuerte a su amiga.

-¡Nami! ¡No sabes lo que me ha costado venir contigo!—Chilló la muchacha, los ojos verdes se fijaron en su amiga.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?—Dijo asombrada la chica de ojos azules.

-Bueno pues…lo cierto es que hoy empiezo a estudiar aquí.—Olette sonrió.

-En ese caso…-Entró en la conversación de golpe Selphie.-¿Podéis dejar los comentarios para más tarde, por favor? Llegamos tarde, Olette, ¿qué te toca ahora?

Ella miró un papel parecido al que poseía Naminé el primer día.

-Mmm…música.—Informó de forma distraída, y de golpe Selphie la tenía cogida de la mano:

-¡Como a nosotras! Bien, ve contándonos lo que te ha traído aquí por el camino, que Nam ya llegó tarde ayer.

La rubia asintió fervientemente con la cabeza mientras las tres comenzaban a caminar, Olette cogió aire dispuesta a comenzar a hablar.

-Verás, cuando hace dos meses nos contaste la decisión de tus padres, Kairi y yo decidimos que no podíamos permitirte irte sola y sin nadie, así que lo primero que pensamos fue en raptarte para que no pudieras venir aquí…desechamos el plan al pensar en la policía. Seguidamente, Kai tuvo la genial idea que estamos llevando a cabo: Lograr que nuestros padres nos trajeran aquí. Llevo el último mes haciéndoles perradas a mis padres, he pintado con ceras mi habitación, tirado el desayuno sobre el gato, me he teñido el pelo **(cabello)** de color rosa, tranquila, fue con los tintes que se quitan.—Añadió ante la mandíbula desencajada de las otras antes de continuar.—He tenido quince peleas consecutivas en el colegio…¡Mis padres son santos! Pero hace tres semanas encontré la solución…

Señaló su labio y, entrecerrando los ojos, Naminé pudo observar un diminuto agujero.

-¡Te has hecho un piercing!—Chilló Selphie.

-Sí, pero me lo he quitado porque aquí no se pueden llevar. Veréis, mi padre me amenazó hace ya un tiempo con echarme de casa si me "agujereaba" el cuerpo, así que llegué con el pendiente, y cuando él me mandó quitármelo yo le espeté "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Mandarme a un internado?" ¡Aquí me tenéis!

-¡Estáis locas! ¡Más vale que Kairi no se meta en líos por mí porque si no…!

Naminé no pudo concluir su amenaza, entró en clase echando humo y tomó asiento junto a Demyx para no tener que hablar más con sus dos amigas, haciéndose la enfadada por el acto valeroso de Olette la rubia dejó las cosas sobre la mesa con un golpe.

-Vaya, ¿qué te pasa, rubita?—Inquirió el chico, divertido.

-Nada, Demyx, déjalo…-Pidió "amablemente" Naminé, echando humo por las orejas.

El rubio abrió la boca para comentar algo ingenioso, pero la señorita Wing entró en la clase con andares apresurados, con una sonrisa suya toda la clase guardó silencio. Naminé no era la única alumna que la tenía aprecio.

Las horas volvieron a pasar lentas mientras Naminé era llevada de clase en clase por sus nuevos amigos. Aquel día no le tocaba arte, por suerte tenía otro par de materias compartidas con cierto rubio que ocupaba sus sueños…

Naminé se sintió mejor cuando salió de su última clase antes del recreo (**receso)**, su amplia sonrisa era patente, finalmente podría aclarar las cosas con Olette.

Cuando la vio, ésta correteaba de un lado a otro en el centro del pasillo, al igual que todos los presentes Olette esquivaba con sorprendente facilidad a los estudiantes, que la miraban como si estuviera loca. En cuando divisó a su rubia amiga, Olette se lanzó hacia ella y la cogió de los hombros para zarandearla.

-¡Naminé Kioshi! ¡No me habías dicho quién estudiaba aquí!

-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?—Preguntó la chica de ojos azules con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE PENCE EN MI CLASE?

-¿Pence? ¿Quién es Pence?—Preguntó levemente confundida la rubia.

-¡¿NO TE ACUERDAS DE PENCE?—Olette parecía histérica, y todos las miraban, así pues Naminé le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que se callara.—Pence es ese chico gordito con el que jugábamos de niñas, ya sabes, el majo cerebrito, como le llamábamos.

Naminé se vio entonces, a penas una cría de diez años que corría a tropezones tras su nueva amiga Olette y su casi hermana Kairi, tras la rubia chica iba otro muchacho, que trataba de seguirla el ritmo sin mucho éxito. Pence, el cerebrito loco de los ordenadores.

-¡Pence! ¡Dios mío, no le recordaba!

-Pues menuda estás tú echa.—Bufó Olette.—Ha dicho que pasemos a verle antes de ir a comer.

-¿Y por qué no hablamos con él en el patio o el comedor?—Inquirió Naminé suavemente.

-Pence me ha repetido tantísimas veces que no va a esos sitios por miedo a ser apaleado que me ha vuelto medio loca.—Repuso suavemente la chica de ojos verdes.

-Está bien…¿a dónde debemos ir?

Olette la guió hasta un pasillo no muy utilizado, y allí abrió una puerta de madera que tenía un letrero en el que claramente se leía **"TAN SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO"**

La estancia era oscura, iluminada por la luz proveniente del ordenador **(computadora) **y un par de lamparitas a ambos lados. El suelo estaba lleno de cables, y la pared derecha era totalmente cubierta por pantallas de televisión, en las cuales se veían reflejados los alumnos. Pence estaba frente un ordenador **(computadora) **y sus dedos se movían con rapidez sobre ésta. Naminé carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-¡Naminé!—Pence se levantó felizmente y atrapó a la chica en un abrazo de oso.—Benditos los ojos.

-¡Madre mía, Pence, que grande estás!—Gritó ella al ver que el muchacho le sacaba al menos una cabeza.

-Jé, sí, los años no me han tratado mal.—Comentó mientras volvía a sentarse frente al ordenador.

-Pence, ¿no está prohibido estar aquí?—Inquirió suavemente Olette.

-El director de éste antro es mi padre.—La boca de las chicas se volvió una perfecta "O" mayúscula.—Y soy mejor con la tecnología que cualquiera de sus guardias.

Ellas se miraron, estupefactas, y seguidamente dirigieron la mirada a los televisores, dándose cuenta de que el internado sí tenía cámaras de seguridad, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban.

-¿Por esto no sales al patio?—Inquirió Olette.

-No, es que no me tienen demasiado aprecio. Soy el cerebrito de este sitio, tengo un par de amigos que me visitan, pero pocas veces

-¿Quiénes son?—Preguntó de forma curiosa Naminé.

Como si hubiera sido conjurado, Hayner entró en la sala con Roxas caminando a su lado, el segundo iba armado con un helado de color azulado que inmediatamente Pence cogió y se llevó a la boca.

-Sal marina.—Dijo el informático tras saborearlo.—Mi favorito.

-Buenos días.—Saludó Roxas, y Naminé sonrió tontamente.-¿Quién es tu amiga, Nam?

-¿Quién es éste, Nami?—Preguntó justo a la vez Olette, Roxas y ella se miraron con un aura de competividad…¿por el cariño de la rubia?

-Olette, éste es Roxas. Roxas, ésta es Olette.—Dijo ella en su nube, sin darse cuenta de la tensión.—Ah, y Olette, éste es Hayner.

Nada más digno de la mínima mención ocurrió. Olette y Hayner parecieron llevarse bien al instante, y en cuanto salieron del "lugar de trabajo de Pence" dejando a éste en su interior, Roxas y Naminé se quedaron solos.

-¿Te apetece un helado?—Propuso el chico rubio.

-Claro, sería fantástico.—Concordó ella, colocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

-Bien, tenemos hasta las ocho antes de que den el toque de queda, así que te espero cuando acaben las clases.—Naminé asintió, y Roxas la acompañó a su siguiente clase, a la que llegó sorprendentemente a tiempo.

Nada más tocar el timbre que daba el final de las clases, la chica salió a correr hacia su cuarto. Abrió el armario rebuscando como una maniática algo que ponerse y…

-¿Quieres ayuda, Nami?—preguntó divertida una voz.

Olette estaba sobre la cama que un día antes estaba libre, con una revista abierta junto a ella, la chica sonrió ampliamente demostrando su conformidad ante el nuevo cuarto, y a Naminé tampoco le pareció algo malo tener a una de sus mejores amigas de compañera, además, necesitaba urgentemente algo que ponerse. No era por ser pija pero…¡Roxas, el chico con el que llevaba soñando toda la vida, la había invitado a un helado!

Finalmente, se puso unos vaqueros **(jeans)** con una camiseta (**¿polera?)** de color azul claro que iba perfectamente combinada con sus ojos. Sí. Se sentía una auténtica pija portándose así, pero al mirarse al espejo se sintió medianamente guapa. Cosa extraña en ella.

Naminé bajó las escaleras a paso rápido, Roxas estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados junto a una pared, le sonrió de forma que hizo palpitar con fuerza el corazón de ella. El chico la llevó a un puesto pequeño, en una calle sin mucho tránsito.

-Nunca había reparado en que hubiera uno de éstos aquí.—Susurró ella.

-Nadie lo hace. Pero vengo aquí desde hace ya tres años, y el dueño es un buen hombre.—Roxas sonrió mientras se acercaba al individuo anciano que llevaba el negocio.—Buenos días, Shun-san.—Saludó el chico sonriente.

-¡Roxas! Llevas sin venir una semana, empezaba a creer que estabas enfermo…vaya, veo que traes a una linda señorita contigo.—Sonrió, y en cierto modo a Naminé le recordó a su abuelo, antes de que éste muriera.

-Me…me llamo Naminé.—Se presentó ella mientras bajaba la mirada, sonrojada.

-Encantado, Naminé…es raro que Selphie no acompañe a Roxas.

Cierto, se recordó ella. Le había echo ilusión que su "príncipe azul" la invitara a tomar un helado, sin embargo aquello era simplemente una salida como amigos. Y Naminé se sorprendió al descubrir que no le molestaba.

-¿Lo de siempre, chico?—Preguntó el anciano sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

-Sí, la especialidad de la casa.—Aceptó de buena gana Roxas.

El anciano les tendió dos helados de un extraño color azulado, Naminé cogió el suyo sin mucha confianza, ante lo que Roxas sonrió con amplitud para explicar.

-Es de sal marina, está muy bueno.

Naminé lo probó sin demasiadas ganas, sin embargo y para su sorpresa fue como tocar el cielo con los dedos, cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor y finalmente, y aún avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas sin saber por qué, sonrió.

-Sí, está muy rico.—Aceptó ella.

Roxas sonrió de forma aprobatoria.

-Bienvenida al club…es el favorito a todos.

Naminé se rió suavemente mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo rubio tras su oreja de forma adorable, aunque Roxas estaba demasiado entretenido hablando con Shun como para darse cuenta de esto, la chica veía la luz del atardecer jugar con el pelo rubio del chico y no dejaba de planear cómo pintarlo en su cuaderno.

Pasaron toda la tarde paseando, en algunas ocasiones el silencio les invadía, aunque no era algo incómodo, si no uno de esos silencios que parecen decirlo todo sin necesidad de palabras. Naminé estaba cien por cien segura de que, pese a haber esperado tantísimo tiempo a Roxas, necesitaba tiempo para conocerle mejor. Así pues, todo estaba comenzando como una amistad.

A las siete de la tarde, tomaron rumbo al internado para llegar allí cuando el reloj dio las siete y media, Roxas dejó a Naminé en su cuarto, y ésta se lanzó sobre Olette para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Por su parte, el rubio se dirigió a la sala de profesores, y entró en el despacho de la señorita Wing. La maestra se afanaba en ese momento por corregir unos exámenes, Roxas carraspeó levemente para llamar su atención, y los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en él.

-¿Todo bien, muchacho?—Inquirió suavemente.

-¿No debería preguntar yo eso? ¿Está todo arreglado?—Contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta…algo a lo que Roxas estaba acostumbrado al hablar con esa mujer.

-Todo perfectamente.—Respondió su profesora con una sonrisa tranquila.

Al chico no le tranquilizó lo más mínimo.

**Lo sé, más cortito de lo normal -w-**

**La persona en un principio iba a ser Kairi, pero si al final cambio el fic para meterle cosas sobrenaturales, la necesito fuera del internado al menos durante el principio ^^**

**Y en cuanto al principio…lo sé, extraño. Pero ya lo entenderéis ^^**

**Oh, y por cierto, habrá alguna mención de KairiXRoxas más adelante, espero que no os incomode ^^ Porque si eso avisad y no lo pongo (lo dicho…trabajo para vosotros xD)**

**¡Se despide Kuraii-chan, deseosa de vuestros reviews! ^^**


	4. Capítulo 4:Acostumbrada a la monotonía

**Vale…la cagué bien al final del último capi, así que me excuso:**

**Una amiga estaba a mi lado hablándome de Roxas y Ventus, así que me confundí y en vez de poner KairiXSora, puse KairiXRoxas, fue un pequeño error T_T**

**Lo siento T_T**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema, en éste capi he metido ya un poco de sobrenatural, pero muuuy poquito. Porque aún no empiezo.**

**Siento no tener tiempo para contestar los reviews, pero he quedado con una amiga y no tengo tiempo T_T Prometo hacerlo en el próximo capi.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Kairi salió a su balcón, dejando que el frío nocturno acariciara su piel, cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio, y una lenta y breve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sonrisa que fue rápidamente llevada al olvido para ser sustituida por un suspiro de preocupación. ¿Cómo estarían ellas?

Algo parecido al roce de unos labios ajenos contra los suyos la sacó de su ensimismamiento. No había nadie cerca. ¿Miedo? No, no sintió miedo, tampoco preocupación. Simplemente se limitó a colocar un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja.

-Sora.—Llamó a la nada.

Al momento, una risita se escuchó desde el jardín, y un ruido producido por una rama al romperse ayudó a Kairi a descubrir la posición del chico, que en ese momento acababa de subir al árbol que llegaba hasta su posición.

-Buenas noches.—Saludó el muchacho castaño con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿No ha venido Riku?—Cuestionó ella mirando hacia abajo.

-No, hoy se ha tenido que quedar para encubrirme.—Kairi suspiró.

-Hacía tres semanas que no veníais, empezaba a preocuparme.—Confesó ella.

-Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí.—Él se sentó sobre la rama.

Un silencio les inundó cuando se miraron a los ojos, durante unos minutos no hablaron, y el tiempo pareció congelarse solo para ellos. Sora volvió a sonreír de forma traviesa mientras se ponía en pie y saltaba al balcón, finalmente él rompió el silencio.

-Dime, ¿qué tal va la operación "Kairi al internado"?

-Bastante mal, mis padres no parecen enfadarse por nada.—Ella suspiró de nuevo.

-Que sepas que me parece muy feo que después de años de pedírtelo yo, acabes entrando a posta para cuidar a Naminé.—Bromeó él.

-¡Sora!—Regañó la pelirroja.-¡Sabes que es mi deber cuidar a Nami!

-Sí, sí, sí…-Dijo él haciéndose el aburrido.—Pero te echo de menos.

Ella sonrió, y ésta vez fue él el que sintió un roce contra sus labios, pese a que Kairi no se había movido de su sitio. Sora sonrió.

-Lo vas controlando.—Aduló.

-Cada vez un poco más.—Asintió ella.

Él la abrazó con una confianza que habían conseguido tras años de amistad, y ella correspondió el gesto.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo una idea genial para que me metan al internado…-Susurró ella.

-¿Cuál?—Inquirió él súbitamente interesado.

-Tú calla y sígueme.—Le pidió Kairi, y él accedió con una sonrisa.

**Ahora iremos con Naminé, un par de semanas después…**

Ella rió suavemente mientras veía a Olette darle un capón a Hayner. Éste se rió y le comentó algo sobre lo "plana" que era, recibiendo una tunda que casi le dejó en el suelo. La rubia jugueteó con un mechón de pelo mientras se sonrojaba levemente por el echo de que Demyx comenzó a soltar chistes verdes sobre la parejita. La cosa se ponía peliaguda para el rubio guitarrista si seguía así. Especialmente por la cara de asesina que puso Olette en ese momento.

-Bueno, chicos, tengo que irme.—Se excusó Demyx…antes de salir a correr perseguido por Olette.

Naminé se dio cuenta de que Roxas no se reía o bromeaba, como hacía normalmente. El chico parecía serio, distante. Perdido en su propio mundo. Ella suspiró. Desde el día en el que ambos habían tomado un helado su amigo a penas le había dirigido la palabra. Y aquello la preocupaba.

Cuando sonó el timbre y todos volvieron a sus aulas como presos, Naminé decidió entrar al baño para tranquilizarse un poco. Le tocaba arte, y no creía poder soportarlo si Roxas se pasaba la clase tan callado como hasta ese momento. Se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara para relajarse, y se dispuso a salir del servicio…cuando se encontró a Cinthya en la puerta.

-¿Pero qué…?—Susurró Naminé al darse cuenta de que la chica había aparecido como de la nada.

-Oh, mira a quién tenemos por aquí…Y ésta vez no vienes protegida, ¿verdad?—Inquirió la rubia de bote con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Naminé retrocedió un par de pasos, sin saber qué hacer. Axel, Roxas, Sora o cualquier otro chico no podría entrar allí. Y Selphie junto con Olette tenían clases al otro lado del internado. Estaba sola.

Sola. Qué palabra más horrible.

-Déjame irme, Cinthya.—Pidió Naminé con voz suave.

-Ni de coña.—Fue la cortante respuesta de la otra.

-Te la juegas.—Respondió Naminé de nuevo con el mismo tono de voz, pero ésta vez sonaba más…peligroso.

-¿Jugármela? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?—Inquirió Cinthya.

Naminé sintió la ira correr por sus venas, en ese momento quiso gritar, pegar a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella con aire arrogante, gritar ayuda…sin embargo se quedó quieta, sintiendo una sensación extraña recorrer sus venas. Algo nacía en sus entrañas y luchaba por salir.

Una cañería cercana soltó un gemido. Cinthya no le prestó atención.

Naminé abrió la boca para chillarle que se moviera, sin embargo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeando la espalda de Cinthya y haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¿…Roxas…?—Susurró Naminé, sorprendida.

-Sabía que no era normal que llegaras tarde a clase de arte.—Masculló el chico.—Cinthya, te dije que la dejaras en paz.

La aludida se levantó y, recogiendo su poca dignidad, gritó con enfado y se fue de allí pisando fuerte. La mirada de Roxas se dirigió a Naminé, y ésta se encogió sobre sí misma al ver que los ojos azules del chico parecían atravesarla como dagas.

-Vamos.—Mandó él, y Naminé avanzó un par de pasos antes de seguirle con algo más de rapidez.

-Roxas…¿Estás enfadado?—Se preguntó a sí misma, pero él la escuchó.

-¿qué…?—Se giró, sorprendido.—No…claro que no.—Indicó con dulzura.

-Pero…no me hablas.—Susurró ella, bajando la mirada.

Roxas suspiró y se acercó a pasos largos para cogerla por el mentón y obligarla a mirarle.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿vale? Es solo que últimamente he estado preocupado por tonterías. No estoy enfadado contigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no demasiado convencida.

-Anda, vamos a clase, le he dicho a la señorita Wing que durante el almuerzo te encontrabas mal y quizá fuera por eso.—Concluyó él.

Naminé asintió, y antes de que se diera cuenta él sujetaba su mano, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verse arrastrada por el chico de sus sueños hacia su clase preferida. ¿Es que ahora tenía una vida PERFECTA?

Nunca se había alegrado tantísimo de los problemas de sus padres.

La señorita Wing se preocupó seriamente por su estado de salud, hasta el punto de que quería llevarla a la enfermería. Naminé le aseguró que estaba bien, y finalmente comenzó la clase. Roxas sí habló con ella esta vez, de forma que la chica se sintió bastante mejor consigo misma. Durmió perfectamente aquella noche, y a la mañana siguiente fue a clase silbando y canturreando mientras daba pequeños saltitos, mientras Olette y Selphie la miraban sin entender.

-Buenos días, clase.—Dijo la profesora favorita de Naminé mientras entraba en clase. La chica rubia dedicó un codazo a Demyx que le hizo alzar la cabeza de la mesa, despertando.—Hoy tenemos un total de tres nuevas compañeras.

¿Es que en ese colegio siempre había gente nueva?

-Demos una calurosa bienvenida a las gemelas Nadeshiko y Himeko Mikoshiba y a Kairi Hikari.—Presentó la profesora, y la boca de Naminé se abrió formando una perfecta "O"

Un par de muchachas exactamente iguales entraron en la sala, su pelo y ojos eran castaños, y la piel morena. Ambas parecían serias, calladas y sumisas. Gracias a la manga corta del uniforme veraniego, Naminé pudo ver la cicatriz en el brazo que portaba una.

Seguidamente, entró en la estancia la conocida cara risueña de su mejor amiga. Kairi guiñó un ojo a Naminé, que cerca estuvo de soltar un chillidito emocionado.

-Señorita Wing…verá, me gustaría pedirle un favor.—Susurró la pelirroja haciéndose la buena.

-¿Sí, señorita Hikari?—Inquirió la profesora.

-Me gustaría sentarme al lado de Naminé, si a usted no le importa.—Pidió.

-¿Qué dice ella?—Preguntó la señorita Wing dirigiendo su vista hacia la rubia.

-¡Claro!—Aceptó ella en seguida.

La profesora accedió, y ambas chicas sonrieron ampliamente cuando Kairi tomó asiento junto a Naminé.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?—Preguntó suavemente la rubia.

-Te lo explicaré en el almuerzo, ¿vale?—Pidió su amiga, por toda respuesta, la chica de ojos azules asintió.

La hora indicada llegó pronto, y Olette y Kairi tuvieron un bonito reencuentro. La primera fue la encargada de presentar a la pelirroja al grupo. Finalmente, Naminé volvió a formular la pregunta anterior, y ésta vez fue respondida.

-Digamos que…mis padres se piensan que tengo novio, y he llegado con él demasiado lejos.

Los ojos de sus amigas se abrieron ampliamente.

-¿Con quién te encontraron, Kairi?—Preguntó curiosa Olette.

-Mmmm…secreto.—Dijo misteriosamente la chica con una risita.

Kairi tenía un cuarto para ella sola, al igual que yo en un principio. Fue divertido pasar la tarde con ella, como si volvieran a ser niñas emocionadas por estar en la misma clase de primaria.

Al día siguiente, Naminé entró al baño para ducharse sola, necesitaba pensar seriamente en Roxas. Sin embargo, no pudo. Cuando llegó, pudo escuchar unas voces dentro de éste que le hicieron reaccionar. No quiso cotillear, pero los sonidos llegaron a ella.

-No me gusta éste sitio, Hime-chan, debemos irnos.—Pidió una voz que a ella no le resultó conocida. Pero sí el nombre, Hime podía ser el diminutivo de Himeko. Y, como no, con ella estaría hablando Nadeshiko.

-No podemos hacer nada.—Respondió Himeko.—Debemos estar aquí, hermanita.

-Pero yo no quiero.—Le pareció escuchar un sollozo. Seguramente de Nadeshiko.

-Nos lo pidió ese chico, cariño.-Susurró su hermana.

-¿Y qué?—Gritó de nuevo la otra chica.

-Nos salvó la vida.—Trató de tranquilizarla Himeko.—A las dos.

-Y-Yo…él te hizo algo, Hime-chan. Estabas viva, pero no te quedaba mucho tiempo…y yo vi como te recuperabas…¡Nadie se cura de una herida así tan fácilmente!—Otro sollozo.

-Por eso mismo. Debemos averiguarlo, Nadeshiko.—Dijo con voz suave.

Naminé notó unos pasos al otro lado, y pudo jurar que debían estarse abrazando. Sintiéndose de golpe una cotilla y tremendamente culpable, salió prácticamente corriendo. Cuando volvió, quince minutos después, el baño estaba vacío.

Cuando salió del baño, Kairi la esperaba ya lista. El pelo estaba húmedo, y los ojos brillantes de ilusión. Siendo sinceras, a su amiga le hacía muchísima ilusión el echo de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Naminé. Aunque claro, eso incluía un toque de queda y no poder usar móviles **(celulares) **exceptuando los miércoles y en las habitaciones.

-Vamos.—Casi gritó la pelirroja mientras la tomaba la mano y ambas salían corriendo hacia el salón de clases, donde las esperaba Selphie, que compartía esa clase con ellas.

El día volvió a pasar sin contratiempos. Y Naminé se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la monotonía de aquel lugar. A última hora tenía educación física…cosa que terminó con su aparente tranquilidad.

-No quiero ir.—Se quejó, por si eso fuera poco, en gimnasia estaba sola…exceptuando a Cinthya. Qué divertido (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Vamos, Nami, ve ya. Nos vemos luego.—Animó Olette mientras echaba a correr con Kairi hacia su clase, a la que ya llegaban tarde.

-Vamos chica, si Cinthya se hace algo me lo dices, ¿lo captas?—No es necesario decir quien dijo esto.

Finalmente, Naminé fue a regañadientes hacia el gimnasio, y se puso el uniforme deportivo en los vestuarios. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero semi-roto que éstos poseían. El pelo rubio atado en una coleta **(cola)** mal echa de la que escapaban mechones que caían sobre los ojos azul claro, la piel pálida que combinaba con la camiseta **(¿polera?)** de color blanco y las calzonas de color negro, a juego con las deportivas (**tenis)**.

Salió para enfrentarse a su profesor de gimnasia, que le gritó que se diera prisa. Ella suspiró mientras se acercaba a paso rápido. El profesor les mandó dar vueltas al campo y ella obedeció, cayendo cuatro veces en el trayecto.

La clase volvió a transcurrir entre caídas, gritos de su profesor y tirones. Cuando finalmente salió con el habitual uniforme puesto, lo que se encontró la dejó helada. Roxas la esperaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Jamás creí que fueras tan mala en los deportes.—Rió suavemente él.

-¡Ah, demonios! ¿Qué hacías tú mirando?—Preguntó ella totalmente sonrojada.

-Me he saltado una clase, la verdad es que no tenía ganas.—Se excusó él.

-Quiero una recompensa.—Bromeó ella.

-Mmmm…-Él hizo como si se lo pensara.- ¿Qué te parece si vienes ésta noche conmigo?

-¿Ésta noche?—Preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.—El toque de queda es a las ocho.

-Bueno, las almohadas bajo las sábanas están bien para aparentar.—Sonrió él.- ¿Qué me dices?

-Supongo que está bien, espero que no nos pillen.—Susurró ella, sonrojada.

-Lo he hecho millones de veces.—Comentó Roxas mientras daba un beso en su mejilla que la dejó como un tomate.—Pasaré a por ti a las nueve. Ve de negro.

¿Ve de negro? Se preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería.

Roxas miró fijamente a Kairi y Sora, quienes le miraron casi con enfado con ambos brazos cruzados frente al pecho y quietos frente a la puerta de Naminé.

-¿Que la quieres llevar a dónde?—Dijo en un susurro alterado Kairi.

-Vamos, ella es mayorcita. No le pasará nada.—Sonrió sarcásticamente Roxas.

-Hermano, sabes de sobra que no puedes hacerle daño a ella.—Reprochó Sora.

-Mirad, ésta noche está bajo mi cuidado.—Les tranquilizó él.—Si le pasa algo, me hago cargo.

-¿Seguro?—Inquirió Kairi, preocupada.

-Cien por cien. Tranquila, Kai, no pasa nada. Joder, ni que fuera un demonio.

Sora suspiró.

-Cuídala.—Fue todo lo que dijo antes de coger la mano de Kairi y tirar de ella hacia otro sitio.

-Lo haré.—Susurró Roxas antes de llamar a la puerta para recoger a la chica.

**En el próximo capi: ¡La cita!**

**Muajajaja Ò.Ó**

**En fin, ya sabéis, gracias por los reviews…¡Os adoro y esperaré los nuevos!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Dark Fairy

**En fin, aquí el nuevo capi =D Con éste fic me siento realmente inspirada, cosa no muy normal oU Pero de la que me alegro ^^ **

**Éste capi es muy raro, pero me ha salido solo, así que espero que os guste ^^**

**En fin, contesto reviews ;P**

**Sakuya-chan! Como siempre, arigato~ ^^ Me alegro de que también te este gustando este fic, y espero que siga así n.n tranquila, ya he metido más RXN porque…¡Yo también tenía ganas! xD En cuanto a lo de Nadeshiko y Himeko…bueno, pronto se descubrirá quienes son, no me gusta hacer spoiler. ¡Y sí! Tú dejas con la intriga, pero yo también sé jugar a eso xD Por muy feo que esté, una escritora tiene que hacer ese tipo de cosas no? ;P**

**3N4M0R4D4: Gracias por el review, ya me he pasado a leer tú historia ^^**

**Milka2291: ¡Muchas gracias por el review, como siempre! Aquí tienes el capi de la cita, y no pasa nada por lo de no entenderles, pronto lo harás ^^**

**The Wolf of the Death: Gracias por la confianza ^^ Espero que te guste el nuevo capi, y como no…¡Muchas gracias por el review!**

**¡Cuidaos todos!**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando Roxas tocó la puerta, Naminé no tardó ni dos segundos en abrir, vestida totalmente de negro tal y como él había pedido. Los ojos de Roxas se abrieron al máximo al verla, tan guapa, tan inocente, tan…perfecta. Sí, esa era la palabra.

Naminé llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de, obviamente, color negro, con una cinta de un tono violáceo muy claro en la parte de adelante que casi convertía la prenda en un corpiño. El escote en forma de "V" no dejaba ver demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente. El pelo caía libremente sobre los hombros, con una pequeña coleta **(cola)** atada por un lazo **(cinta?) **de puntilla oscuro. Llevaba unas calzonas **(shorts)** de éste mismo color, que dejaban ver sus piernas níveas y torneadas, aunque éstas eran tapadas hasta las rodillas por unas botas planas.

Incluso vestida de oscuro, parecía inocente.

-Buenas noches.—Saludó ella sonrojada ante la mirada de Roxas.

-Buenas noches.—Respondió él, levemente cohibido.

La chica se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, y con algo de sorpresa Roxas fue asaltado por Olette, quien le dirigió una mirada que casi echaba fuego.

-Os quiero aquí antes de las cuatro, ¡y me da igual que sea Viernes!—Gritó como si fuera la madre de la rubia.

-Sí, Oli, tranquila.—Dijo Naminé usando un apelativo cariñoso antes de dirigir una radiante sonrisa a Roxas.—Bien, ¿dónde vamos?

**-**Es una sorpresa.—Él guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona.—Ven, te ayudaré a bajar.

-¿B-B-B-Bajar?—Tartamudeó Naminé, sin entender del todo pese a la idea que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza…

-Claro, por la ventana. ¿Qué te esperabas?—Inquirió Roxas con una ceja alzada mientras abría el cristal.

-¡Pero estamos en un tercero!—Gritó Olette escandalizada.

-Lo sé, pero tenéis el tejado enfrente, solo hay que avanzar hasta un árbol y…

-¡Nami se matará!—Continuó Olette.

-Vaya, cuántos ánimos.—Comentó ésta de forma sarcástica.

Quince minutos después, Naminé salía por la ventana tras Roxas, despidiéndose de una enfadada Olette con la mano y tratando de no matarse en el trayecto que la separaba del árbol necesario para el descenso. El chico la ayudó en varias ocasiones para que no cayera mientras descendían de rama en rama. Naminé maldijo de cientos de maneras interiormente porque, pese a no perder nunca la compostura, seguía siendo una adolescente a la que estaban obligando a bajar por el tronco de un árbol.

Finalmente, llegaron al césped que cubría el enorme patio, y como presos corrieron hacia la verja, que también tuvieron que escalar. Naminé fue la segunda, y Roxas la esperaba impaciente en la acera. Ella arrugó el ceño.

-¿Y si caigo?—Inquirió en un susurro preocupado, ruborizada.

-Yo te cojo, vamos. Salta.—Urgió él, y ante la duda de ella rápidamente añadió.—Confía en mí.

La rubia tomó aire con fuerza y se dejó caer en los brazos de Roxas, que la acogieron con cariño y casi mimo. Él la dejó en el suelo con suavidad, dándose cuenta de su sonrojo. Él cogió suavemente la mano de ella para darle un suave tirón indicándole que le siguiera. Ambos corrieron hacia una calle secundaria.

-Para. Es aquí.—Roxas sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta metálica de un garaje. La boca de Naminé formó una perfecta "O" al ver una motocicleta de color negro metalizado, enorme. Recordaba haberlas visto de ese tipo en alguna ocasión pero…¿subir en una? Le daba algo de miedo.

-Roxas…¿de dónde has sacado esto? ¡Debe costar una fortuna!

Él sonrió.

-Quizá algún día te lo cuente.—Le guiñó un ojo mientras, de una de las muchísimas cajas de cartón que tenía a ambos lados el lugar, sacaba un par de chaquetas de color negro que parecían abrigadas.—Toma, ponte esta. Hace frío si vas rápido. Y no olvides el casco, está allí.—Señaló el susodicho objeto de color rojo que estaba junto a otro montón de cartones.

Ella obedeció, y antes de darse cuenta Roxas la esperaba ya subido en el vehículo. ¿Cuándo lo había sacado fuera del garaje? Naminé montó tras él justo después de cerrar la puerta y enroscó las manos en la cintura del chico para sujetarse, sonrojándose de golpe, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El ronroneo del motor se escuchó pronto, y Roxas aceleró de golpe. El viento frío azotó las piernas desnudas de la chica, que se alegró de llevar una chaqueta por encima, aunque ésta le quedara grande…Además, sospechaba que era de Sora.

El Sol se estaba ocultando cuando salían del internado, pero en esos momentos la noche cubría ya la ciudad con su manto estrellado. Las luces alumbraban su camino mientras la motocicleta cruzaba las calles como una exhalación. Naminé se aferró un poco más fuerte a Roxas y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Volvió a abrirlos cuando la moto paró, bajó de un pequeño salto de ésta y se quitó el casco, moviendo de un lado a otro el pelo para que éste no quedara aplastado. Roxas observó el proceso con una sonrisita. Había que reconocer que la chica era muy guapa.

-¿Dónde estamos?—Preguntó ella inocentemente.

-Mira a tu izquierda.—Inquirió Roxas con sorna.

"**Dark Fairy."** Se leía claramente en el cartel, decorado por una hada ataviada con ropa gótica y de pelo claro cayendo en tirabuzones hasta sus pies descalzos. El ser estaba sentado en la "D" de forma casi infantil, y dos enormes alas de color negro se alzaban desde su espalda. Era extraño, la rubia había pasado millones de veces por allí y jamás había reparado en aquel local.

-¿Un club?—Casi gritó Naminé.

-Mi favorito.—Susurró Roxas tomándola de la mano.—La gente es maja, y la bebida buena.

La guió hacia el interior. Un portero tuerto sonrió a su amigo con confianza, lo cual hizo suponer a Naminé que Roxas ya tenía fama por allí.

El ambiente era extraño. Las luces de la pista eran hipnotizantes, y relucían en los cabellos de todos los colores que se movían al ritmo de la música. En su gran mayoría, todos iban de negro. Lo cual hizo que Naminé no desentonara. En la barra, unos quince adolescentes esperaban sus bebidas o tomaban de éstas. Por último, Naminé se fijó en una pareja que entraba besuqueándose a una puerta en la que se leía "BAÑOS FEMENINOS". Lo último que la rubia vio, fue un destello del pelo azul de ella.

Naminé debería desencajar allí, y sin embargo no lo sentía así. Roxas tomó su mano y la arrastró hacia la barra con seguridad. Ella le siguió titubeante.

El chico y ella se sentaron, y un camarero con el pelo de un color extraño, como la mayoría de la gente por allí, se dirigió hacia ellos y envió una mirada extrañada a Naminé.

-¿Una nueva amiga, Roxas?—Su voz produzco a Naminé un escalofrío.

-Se llama Naminé.—Asintió el rubio.

-No deberías haberla traído.—Susurró el camarero.

-Sí debería, Zexion, créeme.—Refutó el otro.

Naminé odiaba que hablaran de ella como si no estuviera allí. Era cabreante, mortificante, estúpidamente humillante y cualquier cosa acabada en "te" que se le ocurriera. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, y Roxas lo notó. Cuando él le dedicó una sonrisa, toda preocupación desapareció del rostro de ella.

-¿Bailas?—Preguntó él, tendiendo una mano amigable.

-Claro.—Ella aceptó rápidamente, Zexion suspiró.

-Supongo que ya no querréis esas copas.—Comentó el camarero.

-Quizá después, Zex.—Dijo Roxas mientras comenzaba a caminar con Naminé entre la gente.

-¡Que no me llames así!—Le gritó el otro, pero su voz fue ahogada por el sonido de la música.

Zexion se quedó unos momentos más anonado. Roxas había ido allí un par de veces con alguna chica humana, pero nunca las noches de Viernes. Estaba prohibido terminantemente llevar humanos aquellas noches. Por un momento, el camarero se preguntó si Roxas se habría vuelto loco…o quizá ella no fuera humana, porque si algo había aprendido Zexion en sus años de experiencia era que las apariencias engañaban. O quizá…o quizá, simplemente, el joven Roxas se estuviera enamorando.

Al ver como el aludido daba una vuelta sobre sí misma a Naminé mientras continuaban bailando como dos colegiales de forma tonta e infantil, pero muy divertida, Zexion asintió con la cabeza y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Camarero, ¿podría ponerme un…?—Antes de que el chico de pelo verde que había hablado terminara, Zexion borró su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, en seguida.—Asintió sin más mientras vertía un extraño líquido de color oro en una copa. El cliente sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para dar las gracias.

Por su parte, Roxas y Naminé continuaban tonteando en la pista de baile, en lugar de bambolearse al ritmo de la música como el resto, ellos se limitaban a moverse sin ningún patrón. Parecían niños de seis años intentando pasar un rato con los mayores. Sin embargo, y por primera vez, Naminé no notaba las miradas puestas en ella. Cuando comenzaron a bailar en serio, no dejó de ser ciertamente divertido.

Finalmente, y jadeantes, se dirigieron de nuevo a la barra y se desplomaron sobre un taburete cada uno, Naminé apoyó los codos en el metal y la cara sobre las manos mientras movía alternativamente sus piel colgantes, lo que le daba un aire infantil y adorable.

-Bien, Zex…-Ante la mirada asesina del camarero, Roxas continuó pronunciando su nombre.- …ion, queremos un vodka con coca-cola cada uno.

-Roxas.—Llamó Naminé muy bajito y sonrojada.—Yo no tomo alcohol.

-Joder, Nami.—Le respondió él en el mismo tono.—Eres una adolescente, estás mayorcita para empezar.

Ella suspiró, rendida ante sus ojos brillantes, y cuando Zexion les llevó las copas le dio un sorbito a la suya que pareció ser suficiente para contentar a su acompañante. Charlaron sin mucho interés de clases, asignaturas y profesores, lo que pasó a ser anécdotas divertidas de su infancia.

-¿Te caíste en un charco por intentar salvar a una hormiga?—Preguntó Roxas tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.

-Vale…¡Me dio pena! ¡Se ahogaba y nadie la ayudaba!—Se defendió Naminé.

-Bueno, eso es mejor al menos que cuando Sora y yo tratamos de…-Empezó, pero no pudo continuar. Antes de darse cuenta, alguien se había acercando bamboleando las caderas rítmicamente a él y le había estampado un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Roxas!—Gritó una chica "sorprendida".-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Aoi.—Saludó el chico fingiendo una sonrisa bastante creíble…el problema era que también lo fue para Naminé.

La rubia recorrió de arriba abajo a la otra con la mirada. Tenía un pelo de color fucsia al que se le veían las raíces negras con pequeños mechones cayendo sobre los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. La piel maquillada parecía suave y perfecta. Las piernas largas y torneadas eran a penas cubiertas por una falda de color negro.

-Roxas, ¿quién es tu amiga?—Preguntó la tal Aoi dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a Naminé.

-Es Naminé.—Presentó el rubio.—Naminé, ésta es Aoi.

La rubia fue muda testigo de cómo la otra muchacha colocaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Roxas y comenzaba a hablar con ella como si la conociese de toda la vida, hablándole sobre lo "bien" que se llevaba con el rubio y las muchas veces que habían bailado juntos. Aoi invitó al rubio a la pista de baile, y aunque él trató de negarse fue prácticamente arrastrado. Así pues, Roxas decidió darse prisa, bailar un par de canciones y volver con la chica con la que de verdad quería pasar el resto de la noche.

Naminé comenzó a beber sin a penas darse cuenta, y a los diez minutos llevaba ya tres vasos de alcohol al que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Zexion suspiró, negándose a servir un cuarto.

-Naminé, si Roxas ha venido contigo será por algo, además, Aoi y él llevan sin hablar…¡Al menos un año!—Dijo sabiamente el camarero…aunque la rubia no le hizo demasiado caso, estaba demasiado ocupada echando humo por las orejas de furia.

Finalmente, y cogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Naminé se levantó. No fue por Aoi, si no por otra muchacha del mismo color de cabello que se había acercado a bailar con Roxas.

Salió a la calle, escapando del infernal garito. Naminé se metió en un callejón secundario, y de éste pasó a otro de forma tambaleante por las copas que comenzaban a ejercer su efecto en su nada acostumbrado organismo. No sabía a donde iba, solo quería…encontrar tranquilidad. Y en cuanto la hubo rodeado el silencio, lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Estúpido Roxas, ¿tenía que tener tantísimo éxito entre las chicas? ¿Tenía que ser tan guapo?

-La Dama.—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Naminé se giró de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con un grupo de siete hombres fornidos.—Es ella, ¿verdad muchachos?

El que estaba tras éste, sonrió de forma cínica.

-Sin duda alguna, jefe. Solo tiene que verla. Y tan guapa como dicen las leyendas.—Naminé dio un paso atrás, todo rastro de levísima borrachera pasó.-¿Pero por qué estará triste?

-No está bien, la Dama no debería andar sin protectores.—Rió otro.—Porque podría encontrarse con…nosotros.

Naminé se preparó para echar a correr al ver que una navaja salía de la chaqueta del primero, el que parecía ser el jefe.

-Pero no parece haber despertado su poder.—Comentó otro.

-Mejor. Más sencillo será.—Rió de forma divertida uno de ellos.

Naminé se dio la vuelta y, ésta vez sí, corrió. Pero su velocidad no era rival para la de aquellos hombres, que pronto la tuvieron aferrada entre dos. Naminé pataleó y chilló, pero nadie pareció acudir en su ayuda.

Cuando la navaja de uno de ellos se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello, el hombre que la portaba cayó al suelo (**piso**) de golpe. Todos se miraron entre ellos, confusos. Naminé no tuvo tiempo para buscar una razón lógica, estaba demasiado ocupada llorando de miedo. Sin embargo, una extraña tranquilidad la embargó al reconocer la figura al final del callejón. "Su príncipe azul" en ese momento era una expresión más que acertada.

Roxas apareció seguido por Zexion en el callejón, Naminé tuvo ganas de sonreír, sin embargo al instante algo le quitó el aliento. Sentía que la apuñalaban, estaba cien por cien segura de ello. Miró hacia su estómago, donde sentía el insistente dolor, sin embargo no había herida, ni tampoco un arma blanca adentrándose en sus entrañas como ella sentía. Naminé gritó de dolor, sintiéndose impotente. La sujetaron con más fuerza ante sus desesperados pataleos.

La rubia volvió a chillar, la sensación seguía de forma insoportable. Entreabrió los ojos, y aunque estos estaban cubiertos por la bruma del dolor, pudo entrever a algunos de sus atacantes en el suelo, inconscientes, y las formas de Roxas y Zexion.

Naminé volvió a cerrar sus párpados para contener otro alarido. Al volverlos a abrir, vio que Roxas la miraba brevemente. Solo fueron necesarios cinco segundos. El primero para que una sombra se alzara tras el chico, navaja en mano, el segundo para que Naminé la identificara como el jefe de los extraños hombres, el tercero para que ella tratara de abrir la boca pese al incesante dolor, y el quinto para que el chillido de desesperación de ella saliera de su garganta, su mente olvidó el dolor para centrarse en una sola cosa, un solo nombre:

-¡ROXAS!

Zexion se giró hacia el aludido, dándose cuenta de la situación, el rubio miró por encima de su hombro y se agachó para evitar el navajazo, Naminé cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que era tarde.

"No…"

Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, pudo imaginarse a Roxas en el suelo cubierto de sangre, con el pelo apelmazado por el líquido rojo.

"No…"

Volvió a mirar al chico, que se tiró al suelo para esquivar al hombre en el último momento, éste se lanzó contra él dispuesto a asestar el golpe que Roxas había esquivado.

"No…"

Mientras les veía forcejear, Naminé supo quién ganaría. Quizá Roxas fuera más rápido y ligero, pero el líder tenía fuerza bruta, de la que el rubio parecía carecer.

"No…"

Se vio a sí misma de pequeña, pintando con trazos torpes a un muchacho de más o menos su edad, dejando que sus lágrimas mancharan el dibujo a causa de los fuertes gritos de sus progenitores.

"No…"

Se escuchó a sí misma gritar ante el dolor de un par de nuevas puñaladas inexistentes desde algún punto de su mente. Parecía observar la escena en tercera persona, como si fuera ajena a todo ello. Y, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo aquel dolor casi físico. La navaja del hombre se abatió sobre Roxas, Naminé cerró los ojos para no ver lo que sucedía a continuación. Sin embargo, la negación volvió a crecer en su interior, y ésta vez floreció y nació de sus labios en forma de chillido.

-¡NO!

La sangre de color carmesí manchó las paredes del callejón.

**Vais a matarme verdad? -w-**

**¡Pero si lo hacéis, recordad que os quedáis sin conti! xD**

**La haré pronto, ya está empezada, tranquilos…me portaré bien y la subiré en cuanto esté lista ^^**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Capítulo 6: Explicaciones

**Vais a matarme por NO VOLVER a contestar reviews T_T Pero he quedado en diez minutos, lo que pasa es que, precisamente, he quedado en quince minutos -w- **

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Naminé se vio libre en seguida, y súbitamente se sintió débil, pesada. Abrió lentamente los ojos tambaleante, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Roxas también pudo abrir los párpados a los pocos segundos, encontrándose con un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo adolorido. Trató de apartarlo, sin embargo tuvo que esperar a que Zexion le socorriera. El rubio se incorporó, quedando sentado y con dolor de cabeza, y su mandíbula se tensó al percatarse de la truculenta escena.

Los atacantes, incluidos los que él había dejado inconscientes…Dios, era algo difícil de describir.

Los cuerpos desmenuzados se entrelazaban los unos con los otros, entre sangre, vísceras y otro tipo de sustancias que Roxas no deseaba conocer. La sangre casi encharcaba el callejón al completo. Las cañerías cercanas habían explotado, llenándolo todo de agua, y un par de cajas llenas de objetos de hierro se habían astillado. Los pocos rostros que quedaban enteros estaban demacrados en una mueca de sorpresa y dolor, con los ojos abiertos en su mayoría. Roxas miró las paredes de piedra del lugar, también manchadas del líquido carmesí, y un extraño presentimiento le llenó de golpe, ocupando su mente con un solo nombre, tal y como le había pasado en el "Dark Fairy"

Naminé. Joder, ¿dónde estaba Naminé? Roxas miró a Zexion, buscando una respuesta a su muda pregunta, y éste señaló inmediatamente a un pequeño bulto tirado en el suelo, su pelo rubio manchado de rojo y la respiración suave y pesada.

Roxas corrió hacia ella y la incorporó, preocupado por el estado de la chica, aunque ésta no parecía herida, los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro eran notables. El chico dio un beso en la pálida frente, notándola fría.

-Ha sido ella. Es…—Dijo Zexion, anonado y aún en shock.

-Cállate, Zexion, por lo que más quieras no lo digas…-Pidió Roxas, pero el otro ni siquiera le escuché.

-Es la Dama…¡Dios mío, Roxas! ¡Es la maldita Dama!—Pareció salir de trance.

-Lo sé, Zexion, joder, lo sé desde el primer momento en el que la vi.

-Pero no noté nada en ella—Dijo el otro ya más tranquilo y volviendo a ser él mismo.

-No había despertado.—Explicó Roxas.—Pero, si no te importa, quiero hablar de esto luego. Ahora tengo que llevarla de vuelta.

Roxas cogió el cuerpo inerte de Naminé como si ésta fuera una princesa de cristal, quitó un mechón de pelo rubio teñido de carmesí de su rostro y suspiró, Zexion miró el panorama de su alrededor y dijo sin sentimiento alguno en la voz:

-Yo me encargo de esto.

-Gracias.—Susurró el chico antes de echar a correr, sin ni siquiera recordar su amada motocicleta.

**Digamos una hora después…**

Le dolía todo. Ni siquiera se veía capaz de abrir los ojos, así que se limitó a seguir respirando. Se notaba tremendamente cansada, y el más mínimo esfuerzo parecía costarle un mundo. Podía escuchar voces a su alrededor, y trató de poner atención a lo que decían.

-¡MALDICIÓN, ROXAS, TE DEJO A CARGO DE ELLA UNA PUTA NOCHE Y PASA ESTO!—Chillaba indudablemente Kairi.

-¡Vamos, tranquilízate! ¡Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, esto solo ha sido el detonante!—Le respondía en un tono parecido Roxas.

-¡DIJISTE QUE TE HARÍAS CARGO!—Le espetó Kairi.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUERÍA QUE PASARA ESTO!—Gritó el chico.

-Así no vais a ayudarla a despertar, deberíais pensar qué vais a decirle.—Dijo la voz carente de sentimiento de Zexion.

-Es cierto, además, la señorita Wing dijo que vendría de camino con el resto.—Suspiró Sora.

"_Hace frío."_ Fue todo lo que pudo pensar Naminé mientras se aferraba a las sábanas. Toda la conversación paró en cuanto sus puños se cerraron, y las miradas se quedaron pendientes de ella. La chica abrió la boca para coger aire limpio que, inmediatamente, llenó sus pulmones. Kairi soltó un sonidito de felicidad, pero Naminé seguía sin verse capaz de decir nada.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?—Preguntó la preocupada voz de la señorita Wing acompañada por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

-El gilipollas de Roxas dejó a Naminé sola por los alrededores del Dark Fairy.—Explicó Kairi con tono agrio.

-En realidad, la dejé DENTRO del Dark Fairy.—Corrigió Roxas.—Y no estaba sola.

-¡Si la dejaste dentro peor me lo pones! ¡SABES LO JODIDAMENTE PELIGROSO QUE ES ESE SITIO!—Chilló Kairi como una niña en medio de un berrinche.

-Dejad de pelear.—Ordenó la señora Wing.—Zexion, dime qué pasó.

¿La señorita Wing conocía a Zexion?

-Verá, Aoi cogió a Roxas del brazo y se la llevó, ya sabe como es esa muchacha. Así que Naminé se quedó en la barra, y al ver que más chicas comenzaban a rodear a Roxas, pues…se fue. No sé qué pasó entonces. La cosa es que cuando Roxas pudo librarse de sus fans llenas de hormonas, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba y salió a buscarla, como un loco desesperado si se me permite opinar. Cuando la encontramos, unos hombres la tenían cogida y parecían estar a punto de matarla. Peleamos, y justo cuando el líder parecía ir a cargarse a Roxas, ella gritó y…bueno, digamos que fue como si hubiera cerca una bomba que no pudiera dañarnos a nosotros.

Vaya, qué frialdad para explicar las cosas. Pensó Naminé mientras trataba de nuevo de hablar, pero sus músculos seguían sin parecer por la labor.

-Fue ella.—Continuó Zexion.—Está claro que vuestra Dama ha despertado.

-¡Por Dios! Creo que esto no es bueno…-Susurró preocupada la señorita Wing.

-¿No es lo que queríamos, en realidad?—Inquirió Sora.

-¿Qué crees que va a pensar el director de todo esto?—Casi gritó la profesora.

Naminé notó como su mano era agarrada por la de otra persona. Había sentido ese tacto las veces suficientes como para saber que era Roxas.

-Ella lo hizo para salvarnos.—Fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho.—Incluso cuando su poder destructivo fuera tal, lo hizo solo para salvarnos.

-Roxas, llevo cuidando de Naminé toda mi vida, he nacido para que ella no fuera dañada, prácticamente.—Se excusó Kairi tras unos momentos de silencio.—Siento haberme alterado tanto, debes entenderlo.

-Claro, Kairi, supongo que no importa…pero lo que hay que hacer ahora es pensar qué hacer con Naminé. Señorita Wing, no puede ocultárselo durante más tiempo.—Reclamó el muchacho.

Naminé finalmente fue capaz de hablar, con lentitud y la boca pastosa pronunció una frase.

-¿O…ocultarme…qué?—Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que todos los allí presentes la miraban, asombrados e indecisos. Kairi era abrazada por Sora, cosa que sorprendió a la chica rubia, especialmente por la expresión de dolor en los rasgos de su amiga. Roxas agarraba la mano de Naminé, sentado sobre la misma cama que ella. El resto se desperdigaba por la habitación, ya fuera en los sillones que se encontraban en ésta o apoyados. La señorita Wing parecía ser el centro de todo.

-Nami…-Susurró Kairi, dispuesta a comenzar. Con un solo gesto de la mano de la profesora, la chica calló con expresión confusa y se llevó ambas manos a la garganta.

-¡Señorita Wing, déjela en paz!—Defendió Sora a la pelirroja, la aludida maestra suspiró y volvió a hacer un gesto extraño, Kairi suspiró, aparentemente más tranquila.

-Es mi deber explicárselo, señorita Hikari, y no le voy a permitir que se lo suelte sin ningún tacto.

Roxas apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de la chica, como queriendo protegerla de algo invisible.

-Si no me lo explicáis ya, yo misma mataré a alguien.—Trató de bromear la chica.

La cara del resto, que parecían casi aterrados, pareció acallar a la muchacha.

-Naminé…bien, voy a contarte una historia, ¿de acuerdo?—Comenzó la más mayor de los presentes, en silencio, la rubia asintió.—Como cualquier niña, seguramente habrás deseado ser una superheroína…

-Ya sabes.—Cortó Roxas.—Volar como superman, o quizá tú quisieras ser una princesa como Blancanieves.

-Pero nunca sabemos lo que decimos.—Continuó la profesora con una mala mirada al rubio.—Ya sabes, por ser diferentes esas personas son despreciadas, odiadas por todos, catalogadas de "monstruos" por la mayoría. Así pues, algunos de los nombrados seres decidieron unirse, a sabiendas que entre ellos no serían menospreciados…eran semejantes.

-Pero, cuando uno es un niño, es difícil saber si tiene esos poderes o no.—Sora parecía emocionado.—Sin embargo, había algunos que nacían para estar junto a otros, los llamados "Guardianes", éstos títulos vienen de familia, aunque muchas veces es desconocida por ésta, los "Guardianes" pueden ser localizados por…

-¡Sora!—Regañó Kairi.—Te estás precipitando. Deja que continúe la señorita Wing.

Ésta asintió con la cabeza.

-Así pues, cuando llegaba la adolescencia, los poderes salían a la luz, y muchos trataban de mantenerlo en secreto. Solían explotar tarde o temprano y descubrir sus poderes delante de la gente, así pues se decidió que, si tenían un lugar donde se les explicara su condición, esto no ocurriría, por eso nació este internado.

Naminé se quedó sin habla, con la boca abierta de par en par, quiso preguntar si era una broma, pero de nuevo fue acallada por el relato, que su profesora continuaba ajena a las reacciones de la rubia.

-Sabíamos que sería difícil, que sería algo estúpido intentar que un joven soltara así como así que tenía poderes para aprenderlos a controlar. Sin embargo, están los llamados "rastreadores", que pueden buscar dosis medianas de poder en las mentes de las personas en un determinado radio. Nosotros contamos con uno de los mejores rastreadores que hay, y ese es Zexion. Ahora te preguntarás cómo es que contamos con él si no estudia aquí, pues bien, al ver el éxito que tuvo este lugar, decidimos dar lugares de ocio, aunque los gobiernos no estaban con nosotros y a la mayoría del mundo le paremos solo monstruos merecientes de ser exterminados, logramos volver esta ciudad el principal centro de llegada para esas personas especiales. Formamos la orden a la que llamamos "Dark Fairy".

De nuevo, silencio mientras la mujer cogía oxígeno que sus pulmones pedían a gritos.

-Los poderes son diferentes en cada persona. Algunos pueden transformarse en lo que vulgarmente llaman "seres mágicos", otros tienen poderes como cualquier superhéroe. Pero en la mayoría de los casos, poseemos la capacidad de manipular la mente media de una manera sorprendente. A parte de éstas categorías, existía una especial. Nosotros seremos unos mil de las millones de personas que forman la población del planeta, sin embargo…Uff…no sé cómo puede explicarse…-La mujer puso expresión pensativa.

-…Están las llamadas "Damas". Son diez, al menos que se conozcan. En todos los casos han resultado ser mujeres. Extraordinarias, debo acotar, suele usarse su nombre en singular, pues cada una es única.—Explicó Kairi con cariño.—En este internado, solo había una "Dama" y sus poderes no habían despertado. Una "Dama" suele recopilar poderes que solo se acumularían en generaciones enteras en su cuerpo. El mayor problema, es que normalmente ni siquiera un rastreador puede encontrar el poder de una Dama, pues éste suele estar escondido en lo más profundo de ella. Al igual que muchos adolescentes, una Dama suele tener una explosión de poder, pero hay un enorme problema…

-En su gran mayoría—Cortó Sora de nuevo, ésta vez de forma casi sombría.— una dama no soporta la explosión de poder que nace de su cuerpo.

-¿Y qué les ocurre?—Preguntó Naminé suavemente, comenzando a intuir la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Mueren.—Dijo Zexion de forma seria.—O entran en la locura.

La mano de Roxas se apretó un poco más sobre la de Naminé, sin que ésta advirtiera el motivo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que ha pasado esta noche?

-Cierto, antes de decírtelo…¿qué puedes contarme de lo que ha pasado?—Inquirió la señorita Wing

-Bueno, salí del Dark Fairy para tomar un poco el aire…-Todos sabían que mentía, no lo hacía bien.—Y, de golpe, ellos llegaron, dijeron algo sobre que yo era la…Oh, Dios mío.—Entendió de golpe, llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar un chillido.-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡No, no puede ser! – La profesora entendió lo que ocurría.

-Lo siento.—Susurró la mujer.

-¡NO!—Volvió a chillar, sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo entero temblaba a la par que sus labios, soltó la mano de Roxas para poder ocultar el rostro entre las suyas propias.-¡Yo no soy la Dama!

-Tranquilízate.—Susurró Kairi, separándose de Sora para acercarse hacia su rubia amiga y abrazarla.—No pasa nada…

-Ey…-Susurró Roxas mientras le acariciaba el pelo.—No es tan malo, eres especial…

-Roxas.—Naminé alzo una mirada decidida. - ¿Qué paso con esos hombres?

Roxas bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Era terrible el recordar la truculenta escena.

-…Murieron.—Respondió Zexion por él.

-¿F…Fui yo?—Naminé volvía a llorar, al ver que nadie respondía, solamente pudo excusarse.—P-Pensé que matarían a Roxas y a Zexion y yo…yo…joder.—Era la primera vez que decía una palabrota.

-El milagro es que estés viva, Nami, tu cuerpo no debería de haberlo soportado, o peor, podrías haber enloquecido.—El tono de voz de Sora se hizo sombrío.—La última Dama que conocí, enloqueció de golpe.

-Quedan muchas cosas que debes saber, cariño, como que los que tienen poderes se sienten atraídos por gente que también los tiene, la razón por la cual Zexion ya no debe localizarlos a todos.—Comentó Kairi, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Te hemos asignado una maestra para que aprendas a controlar tus poderes. Es de Canadá, y se dice que es la mejor en su campo. Empezarás en cuanto estés recuperada.—Informó la señorita Wing.—Lo cual no quita que debas seguir con tus estudios.

La profesora salió, dejándoles solos. Naminé se abrazó a Roxas, llorando a lágrima viva, el chico le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. No había perdido la razón, al menos.

-¿Q-Quién más lo sabe?—Hipó ella, una vez más tranquila.

-Axel es llamado el bailarín del fuego. Demyx controla el agua. Riku posee una empatía y telepatía envidiables, a parte de ser experto en jugar con mentes ajenas. Pence no tiene grandes poderes, pero se rumorea que puede comunicarse con las máquinas. Olette es la llamada "Titania", pues sus habilidades le hacen parecer a veces una pequeña hadita, y Hayner…bueno, Hayner no ha descubierto aún sus poderes.—Enumeró Sora.

-A parte, está Kairi, una Guardiana es capaz de encontrar a su protegida en poco tiempo, pero…no sabíamos que fueran tan rápidas.—Dijo Zexion con serenidad.—Estábamos seguros de que no tardaría en seguirte al internado.

-¿Yo…yo soy tu protegida, Kai?—Inquirió Naminé, dirigiendo sus enrojecidos ojos a su amiga.

-Sí.—Asintió ella.

-En fin, creo que eso es todo por hoy.—Comentó Roxas mientras se levantaba.—Naminé está débil, y debe querer dormir. Sora, Zexion y yo nos iremos por ahora, volveremos más tarde.

-Está bien.—Asintió la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su amiga.—Yo me quedaré con ella.

Sora se despidió de Kairi con un beso mental, jugando un poco con las sensaciones de ella, que se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió de forma tímida, el castaño colocó ambos brazos tras su cabeza en una pose despreocupada y salió de allí, seguido por el camarero del Dark Fairy y Roxas.

-Duerme, Nami, has tenido suerte de estar bien, pero has gastado todos tus poderes.—Aconsejó sabiamente la muchacha.

La rubia fue llevada al mundo de Morfeo aún en brazos de su mejor amiga.

Lejos de allí, dos muchachas que podrían haber sido confundidas la una con la otra por cualquiera subían por las verjas del jardín, volviendo como dos silenciosas sombras a su cuarto.

-Nadeshiko, ¿estás segura de lo que hemos hecho?—Susurró una mientras se colaban por la ventana.

-Himeko…era algo que debíamos hacer. ¿Has visto todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente? No podíamos permitirlo.—Contestó su hermana.—Solo estamos tú y yo.

-Solo nosotras.—Asintió Himeko.—Nosotras contra el mundo.

-Nos protegeremos, no podemos permitir que vuelva a pasar. No debemos hacerlo. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a morir!—Nadeshiko comenzó a llorar de golpe, recordando la imagen de su hermana, rodeada de sangre en el suelo.

-Estoy viva, Nade, ¿me ves? No pasa nada.—Himeko agarró ambas mejillas de su hermana, que asintió con la cabeza.

Se abrazaron, aún llorando. Ellas. Ellas contra el mundo.

**Si es muy lioso todo el tema, avisad y lo explico en el próximo capi vale? Lo siento de verdad!**

**Nos leemos, se despide con besos Kuraii-chan ^^**


	7. Lilith y Anthony

**Nuevo capítulo! De nuevo voy sin tiempo, de verdad agradezco el apoyo de todos, y todas las dudas serán resueltas, podeis estar tranquilos…¡No soy de las que dejan cabos sueltos! ^^**

**El misterio de Himeko y Nadeshiko se descubrirá pronto, y este capi os trae una sorpresa especial…¡Aparecen tres personajes conocidos! **

**Bueno, os lo dedico a todos los que me apoyáis y animáis a que concluya esta historia.**

**Os deseo una buena lectura.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Naminé sabía que era estúpido estar tan sumamente nerviosa, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que le habían contado la verdad, y dos de ellas estuvo en cama recuperando la energía perdida. Hacía tan solo dos días que había empezado de nuevo las clases, y la señorita Wing había informado que, como la Dama, Naminé debería reunirse en privado con el director. Pensándolo bien, nunca había visto al padre de Pence en persona, y tenía un poco de miedo.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, que cedió con un chasquido, encontrándose con la mirada asustada y confusa de Olette. La rubia abrió los ojos con una sorpresa que no debería tener, pero siendo sincera, ver a tu compañera dos metros por encima del suelo no era algo a lo que te pudieras acostumbrar tan fácilmente.

Naminé cerró inmediatamente la puerta, impidiendo así la vista de curiosos desde el pasillo y dando privacidad a su amiga, que tratando de excusarse enseñó una bombilla y señaló la lámpara.

-Se ha fundido.

-Olette, no es necesario que pongas esa cara, es decir, el único lugar en el que podéis usar vuestros poderes es en los cuartos y no está bien que yo te lo impida solamente por falta de costumbre.—Objetó Naminé mientras se descalzaba.

-Ya, pero no está bien que no cuente contigo.—Le contestó su amiga mientras comenzaba a cambiar la susodicha luz fundida.

Había que decir que Olette se había ganado a pulso el mote de "Titania", y que por si fuera poco en forma de "hada" era ciertamente hermosa. La energía sobrante de su cuerpo formaba dos hermosas alas de una energía color verde a su espalda, éstas brillaban cada vez que la chica se sentía llevada por un fuerte sentimiento. Los ojos parecían refulgir con luz propia, de forma traviesa, y el pelo parecía llenarse de pequeñas motitas de luz, que con el mínimo esfuerzo ella podía apagar.

-Oye, Nami, ¿no vas a llamar hoy a tus padres?

-No…-Susurró ella sin demasiada convicción, recordando que ellos no sabían nada de todo aquel barullo, o al menos eso le había dicho la señorita Wing.

-Supongo que está bien.—Comentó la chica castaña, encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Olette hizo desaparecer las alas, cayendo de golpe sobre la cama y, al parecer, haciéndose algo de daño. Naminé abrió aparentando normalidad, pero su sonrisa nerviosa la delataba. Respiró con facilidad al ver a su profesora.

-Nami, querida, debes ir a ver al director ya. Según parece, tu nueva tutora ya está aquí.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Olette sola con la bombilla entre los dedos y cara de confusión. La señorita Wing la acompañó, caminando por delante de ella con la barbilla alta, orgullosa.

-Bien, querida, hemos llegado.—Dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta de madera con un crujido. Naminé se encogió sobre sí misma, casi atemorizada.

El despacho era sencillo, rústico, con una chimenea a su derecha y recubierto de estanterías llenas de libros. Para alivio de Naminé, Pence estaba allí. El padre de éste se giró. Era un hombre rechoncho, de pelo cano y porte que inspiraba respeto, los rasgos marcados y los ojos que parecían clavarse hasta la médula de uno se fijaron en ella.

-Buenos días, señor director, Pence.—Saludó haciendo una inclinación de cabeza respectivamente.

-Buenos días, Nami.—Saludó amigablemente el chico.

-Señorita.—Fue la respuesta de su director, sobriamente.

-He oído que quería verme, director.—Susurró ella, bajando la cabeza sonrojada.

-Sí, como bien sabrá ahora, con su condición de Dama debe aprender a manejar sus poderes…- Explicó el hombre.

-Em…sí.—Ella continuaba ruborizada.

El director continuó hablando, mientras Pence se situaba tras él y comenzaba a mover la boca para imitarle, haciendo el tonto un poco. Naminé no pudo evitar reír suavemente.

-¿Puedo saberse de qué se ríe, señorita?—Inquirió el director con una ceja alzada.

-De nada, señor.—Respondió ella rápidamente.

-Bien, puede irse, si no me equivoco su nueva maestra estará en el cuarto A.—Informó.

-¿Cuarto A?—Naminé puso cara de confusión.

Así pues, Pence tuvo que acompañarla, según su amigo había varias salas secretas que nadie más conocía, al ser justamente veinticinco, su padre les puso una letra por cada una.

-¿Y quién es esta nueva profesora?—Preguntó Naminé mientras Pence abría una puerta que se escondía tras una estantería, moviendo pesadamente ésta.

-Es la Dama…bueno, otra Dama.—Explicó su amigo.—Pero se la llama "La Dama prodigio"

-¿Por qué?—Inquirió la rubia mientras comenzaban a bajar escaleras.

-Lo sabrás en cuanto la veas.—Comentó él con sorna. Y un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ellos.

Naminé se comenzó a poner nerviosa ante la perspectiva de cómo sería su entrenamiento, y tratando de acallar sus pensamientos empezó otra conversación con su amigo.

-¿Es…cierto lo de las máquinas?—Preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿Si puedo hablar con ellas?—Pence parecía orgulloso.—Sí, puedo hacerlo. No es un gran poder, pero me viene de perlas. Mi móvil se puso muy feliz cuando me enteré de lo poco que le gustaba que lo zarandeara cuando dejaba de funcionar. ¡Sabía tan poco de las máquinas hasta que descubrí esto!

-Siempre fuiste un cerebrito.—Sonrió Naminé.

-Y aún lo soy.—Asintió él antes de pararse frente a una puerta y anunciar.—Aquí es.

De nuevo, el miedo recorrió a Naminé, que cogió una bocanada de aire y tomó toda su determinación para mirar dentro de la estancia cuya puerta Pence acababa de abrir.

-Buenos días, Rikku-chan.—Saludó él.

En el momento en el que Naminé la vio, supo por qué la llamaban la "Dama prodigio", tal y como Pence había dicho.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Rikku dejó de hablar con las otras muchachas de la sala para girarse, el pelo rubio tapó uno de sus brillantes ojos, los rasgos aniñados se pusieron en guardia unos segundos antes de suavizarse, y todas las nubes oscuras que había sobre el techo de la sala se evaporaron.

Rikku tendría quince años. Según la señorita Wing le había dicho una vez, la Dama no solía controlar sus poderes hasta los diecisiete. Sin embargo, cuando Rikku se acercó con su andar elástico con el que no tocaba el suelo (literalmente, porque andaba sobre el aire) Naminé pudo ver la facilidad con la que controlaba éstos.

-Tú debes ser Naminé.—Dijo con una sonrisa y leve acento.—Yo soy Rikku, como tú una Dama, y éstas son mis dos mejores amigas: Yuna y Paine. Verás... si estamos aquí es por ti, así que espero que nos lo agradezcas.—Y volvió a sonreír de forma encantadora.

-Encantada, Rikku-sensei.—Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Rikku-chan, Paine y yo nos vamos…cuando hayáis acabado, estaremos en los dormitorios.—Las otras dos salieron, llevando a rastras a Pence. Naminé se preguntó si la forma de enseñar de Rikku sería secreta, o algo por el estilo.

-Bien, empezaré contándote cuentos, ¿quieres? ¡Los cuentos siempre son divertidos!—Rió.

Naminé se quedó de piedra, ¿cuentos?

-Pero…¿no estoy aquí para entrenarme…?—Susurró.

-Pero para entrenarte, primero tienes que saber la historia, por ejemplo…¿quién es lo más parecido que tenemos a la realeza?

La rubia puso una expresión de duda y confusión.

-¡Exacto! No lo sabes.—Volvió a reír como una niña ilusionada.—Bien, te lo contaré, pero antes va la historia…Toma asiento.

-¿Dónde…?—Susurró ella, sin saber a qué se refería su nueva e infantil maestra.

-Oh, claro, aún no sabes crear un asiento.—Con un solo gesto de la mano de ella, el suelo se levantó, formando dos sillones de piedra.—Es solo hasta que traigan algo más cómodo.

Naminé se acomodó como buenamente pudo, y colocó las manos en su regazo dirigiendo a Rikku una mirada que venía a decir "vamos, cuéntame."

-En nuestro mundillo no hay realeza oficial, pero sí hay gente con más influencia que otra, a la que yo llamo "realeza de las sombras" porque al fin y al cabo, gobiernan sin que muchos se enteren. Todos ellos viven en Italia, pues en este país fue donde la primera persona con un Don se dio cuenta de éste.

Para sorpresa de muchos, su descendencia obtuvo poderes también, y cuando decidimos unirnos para conseguir nuestros derechos, ellos se convirtieron en una especie de mediadores y reyes. Nos pusieron ante el gobierno el nombre de "Speciale", aunque esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia que te estoy contando ahora, conocer nunca está de más.—Guiñó un ojo.—El caso es que ésta familia, al ser una de las más poderosas, han sido víctimas de muchos atentados contra sus vidas, saliendo siempre airosos, sin embargo, y pese a la guardia que se les ha impuesto, el cabecilla fue envenenado hace poco, dejando a su mujer al cargo. Son los Reggiore.

Ese apellido sonaba a Naminé, pero antes de poder cavar más hondo en mi memoria, tuve que volver a centrarme en mi conversación con Rikku.

-Es extraño que los poderes pasen de generación y generación, solo ocurre en unas pocas familias.

Naminé asintió con la cabeza, y Rikku cambió de golpe el tema de conversación.

-Hay una historia preciosa sobre la primera Dama conocida, y esta relacionada con los Reggiore…¿quieres oírla?

-Claro.—Asintió Naminé

-Se dice, que una Dama siempre debe ser hermosa, es como un extra.—Rikku se rió.—La primera dama conocida, fue Lilith, una mujer de rasgos exóticos y albinos, cuya pasión era el baile. Trabajaba en un circo ambulante, y allí fue donde conoció a Anthony Reggiore.

Suele contarse que Anthony quedó prendado desde el momento en el que los ojos claros de ella se fijaron en los de él de un idéntico color. Ella no detuvo su baile en ningún momento, pero sí le dirigió una sonrisa que guardaba más misterios y secretos de los que él pudo sospechar en esos momentos. Al terminar la función, el joven Anthony se escabulló del control de su anciano padre para acercarse a ella, regalándole un hermoso ramo de flores. Lilith se lo agradeció dando un paseo con él, y desde entonces eso se convirtió en el pan de cada día. Él la acompañaba a dar una vuelta, se divertían juntos, adoraban la compañía del otro…y se terminaron enamorando.

El primer día en el que sus labios se encontraron, él supo que nunca la dejaría, y ella estuvo segura de que no quería ser dejada. Anthony le compró una enorme mansión a las afueras con el dinero que poseía su familia, y Lilith dejó el circo al que tanto amaba para poder vivir cerca de él. Todo era felicidad y promesas, una noche, Anthony le pidió a Lilith su mano en matrimonio, y la joven se lanzó contra él cubriéndole de besos y afirmaciones, llorando de felicidad. Pero todo se torció cuando Anthony se lo contó a su padre.

El padre de Anthony era bisnieto del primer hombre descubierto con Don, y ciertamente se tomaba esto muy a pecho, creía ciegamente que su sangre jamás debería juntarse con la de la plebe, y no permitió a su hijo ver a Lilith, sin embargo él mismo fue a ver a la Dama, cuyo único secreto eran sus poderes, justo lo mismo que Anthony ocultaba. Así pues, el anciano la amenazó con quitarle a su hijo sus derechos y todas sus pertenencias si ella no se alejaba de él, y obligó a Lilith a entregarle su anillo de compromiso.

Ella, no queriendo que su amor sufriera, les pidió a los criados que no le dejaran entrar, y se encerró en su habitación para aislarse de todo. Allí lloró durante días, siendo solamente visitada por su dama de compañía. Sin embargo, Anthony logró convencer a los criados, y acudió a visitarla. Hablaron durante horas, entre lágrimas, ella le explicó lo ocurrido, y él decidió tomar medidas drásticas: La llevó ante su padre.

Lilith se puso sus mejores galas, y acudió junto a él. El anciano accedió a sentarse en la mesa de la cena junto a ellos. Anthony estaba enfadado, y habló a su progenitor sin apenas respeto, cosa que a este le enfureció. Prohibió a su hijo ver a la joven Dama, y quizá por una trágica coincidencia, junto en ese momento Lilith fijó su vista en un cuchillo. Lo aferró entre sus pálidas manos, y mirando a Anthony alcanzó a susurrar un "No lo perderás todo por mí." Justo en ese momento, el metal se hundió en sus entrañas, y la hermosa Lilith, sueño de los hombres de todo el mundo, primera de muchas Damas y una chica simplemente enamorada, murió ante la mirada horrorizada de Anthony y la desinteresada del padre de este.

Anthony corrió hacia Lilith. Abrazó el cuerpo inerte de ella y, llorando amargamente, le prometió "Algún día, volveremos a vernos. Quizá no recordemos nada de esto, pero uno de mis descendientes volverá a enamorarse de ti. Tú serás mi dama, y yo tu príncipe." Dicen que, tras esto, Anthony se casó con la mujer que su padre le impuso, pero que nunca llegó a amarla, dicen que su descendencia continuó junto al apellido Reggiore, pero solamente para cumplir la promesa que él hizo a la joven.

Cuando la voz de Rikku se apagó, Naminé guardó silencio. La rubia se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Naminé para quitar una lágrima de la mejilla de ésta.

-No llores, es solo una historia. Además, muy parecida a Romeo y Julieta.

Naminé asintió, y Rikku suspiró divertida mientras la hacía levantarse y con un gesto de la mano mandaba los sillones de piedra al olvido.

-Bien, como sabrás, las Damas controlamos prácticamente todos los poderes.—Como para demostrarlo, alzó una mano. El fuego de la chimenea de la sala escapó de esta, el agua de un bidón colocado previamente para entrenar la rodeó, el aire azuzó sus cabellos y el suelo se levantó a su alrededor.

_Pero esto lo aprenderás con el tiempo _Dijo la voz de Rikku en su mente.

-¿Pero qué…?—Susurró Naminé, confusa. Todo volvió a su lugar en menos que canta un gallo.

_Lo primero que aprenderás, será a hablar con tu mente. No es difícil. Concéntrate mucho, y crea una imagen mía en tu cabeza. _Naminé obedeció. ¿_Bien? ¿La tienes? Entonces piensa algo que quieras decirme, inyecta parte de tu poder en esas palabras, no es difícil, esto es algo que prácticamente cualquiera con Dones puede hacer…_

Naminé lo intentó, buscó en su interior esa masa brillante y revuelta que era su energía, en lo más recóndito de su ser, y logró empapar una sola palabra de ella, a la que siguieron el resto.

_Cr…que…oy…capaz…_

Comentó en la mente de Rikku.

_Vamos, Naminé, no es muy difícil una vez le pilles el truco…_

La chica volvió a intentarlo. Y lo hizo durante casi una hora, hasta que finalmente logró mandar una frase completa.

_¡Creo que ya lo tengo!_

_¡Bravo, Nami!_

Animó su nueva maestra mientras aplaudía. Seguidamente, Rikku miró su reloj y sonrió de forma infantil.

-Es la hora, vámonos y mañana continuaremos…¡Hoy has avanzado mucho!

Naminé asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí tras Rikku. Yuna, que estaba en la entrada junto con Paine, se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?—Preguntó. Naminé se fijo en sus extraños ojos bicolores.

-Muy bien, ha aprendido a hablar mentalmente.—Comentó con felicidad Rikku.

-Si no es muy maleducado preguntar…¿cuáles son vuestros poderes?—Preguntó Naminé levemente sonrojada.

-Ah, bueno, yo soy invocadora.—Sonrió Yuna.—Mira esto.

Un báculo apareció en su mano con una pequeña ondulación del aire. Lo chocó contra el suelo, y al instante un pequeño ser apareció en su hombro, era algo parecido a un pájaro de color verdoso.

-Este es Pippo. Es una invocación de nivel principiante, no muy poderosa…pero sirve de compañía.

El animal soltó un sonidito de cariño mientras era acariciado por Yuna.

-Hay muchos niveles de invocación, y Yuna es la mejor invocadora de todos.—Dijo Rikku con una sonrisa.

-Soy guerrera—Explicó Paine, sin más.

Naminé abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la llamada de una voz conocida, él se acercó a paso rápido.

-¡Naminé! ¿Qué tal tu primera clase?—Preguntó Roxas.

-¡Roxas!—Saludó ella rápidamente.—Muy bien, Rikku-sensei (**forma de llamar a un profesor)** es muy buena maestra.

Tras despedirse del trío de nuevas alumnas, ambos rubios se fueron hablando animadamente sobre tonterías. Naminé se rió suavemente de algo que había dicho Roxas, risa que se evaporó al verse cara a cara con Cinthya, que le lanzó una mirada asesina. Sus hombros chocaron a posta, y el susurro de la rubia de bote llegó por los pelos a los oídos de Naminé.

-Tienes suerte de ser la protegida de Reggiore.

Entonces, y de golpe, Naminé recordó: ¡Roxas se apellidaba Reggiore! Los ojos de ella se abrieron al máximo y miró a su amigo, ¿coincidencia? ¿De verdad una coincidencia? No, las coincidencias no existían en aquel extraño mundo lleno de magia. Eso solo podía querer decir que Roxas era parte de la realeza.

El chico la acompañó hasta su cuarto, ella no entendía por qué se sentía tan cómoda con él, sin embargo era así, incluso sabiendo que Roxas debía de tener una vida oculta, si su nueva hipótesis era cierta.

-Hasta mañana, mi Dama.—Naminé se dio cuenta de que habían llegado solo cuando él se paró. Se sonrojó violentamente ante el nuevo nombre.

-Duerme bien, Roxas.—Deseó ella, y justo en ese momento recibió un suave beso en la frente de parte de él que la hizo sentirse en las nubes.

Esa misma noche, Naminé soñó. Se vio a sí misma vestida de gala, delante de una mesa de madera de pino recubierta de manjares con una pinta excelente, pero ella no tenía ganas de comer. Escuchaba gritos a su alrededor, y al enfocar la vista descubrió que Roxas peleaba con un anciano cuya cara era un borrón de color negro. Entonces, y sin saber por qué, ella agarraba un cuchillo y se lo clavaba, ante la cara de horror de Roxas.

Cuando despertó, cubierta en sudor frío, tenía un miedo terrible. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se tapó hasta las orejas. Por un momento, deseó que Roxas y ella fueran las reencarnaciones de Lilith y Anthony, porque eso querría decir que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

**Y fiiiin!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el que haya metido a Yuna, Rikku y Paine, es que necesitaba una maestra para Nami ;P**

**En fin, sin más me despido, que vuelvo a ir con el tiempo pegado**

**Kuraii-chan**


	8. Capítulo 8: Noche de confesiones

**No tengo excusas, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero la verdad es que estoy teniendo serios problemas en mi vida personal que, obviamente, lamento no poder decir aquí.**

**Estos problemas me están quitando las ganas de escribir, y por eso tardo más de lo normal en hacer los capis, pero seguiré subiendo el fic como "escritora" (si es que se me puede llamar así) responsable que creo ser.**

**Sin más, de nuevo siento la tardanza, quiero daros las gracias por los reviews y deciros que las dudas se resolverán pronto…¡Sin vosotros no soy nada! ^^**

**Dadme ánimos, y en cuanto esto se solucione, prometo volver mejor que nunca.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Sus pequeñas manos jugaron entre ellas mientras reía suavemente, Olette la miró como si estuviera absolutamente loca.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora, Nami?—Inquirió, con las cejas alzadas.

-Hace unos meses, pensaba que mi vida era aburrida, y ahora de golpe, resulta que soy una Dama de un grupo de personas con poderes sobrenaturales que viven entre las sombras…

Olette sonrió, entendiendo que, tras la risa de Naminé, se escondía dolor y que la chica se sentía terriblemente traicionada por el hecho de que ni ella ni Kairi habían contado el secreto. Con un suspiro, la chica de ojos verdes se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su amiga para decirle suavemente:

-Tienes razón, y no debería de cometer el mismo error de nuevo…

Naminé la miró, sin entender, y Olette se limitó a suspirar para acariciar el rubio pelo de su amiga. En el regazo de Naminé había un libro de historia totalmente subrayado, al fin y al cabo, estaban en mitad de la temporada de exámenes **(pruebas)**

-Nami, eso fue por tu bien, si te lo decíamos, ¡podrías haber explotado!—Explicó Olette.

-¡Pero entonces no hubiera matado a esos hombres! Quizá…quizá hubiera podido controlarme.—Los ojos de Naminé estaban infestados en lágrimas, y de pronto, su amiga entendió la causa de éstas: Culpabilidad.

-Eran unos cerdos, Naminé, te torturaron y casi mataron.—Chilló Olette, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Olette…-Naminé cogió aire y continuó jugando con sus manos mientras decía atropelladamente.—Desde que he llegado aquí, me ha pasado de todo, mi vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y ya no hay vuelta atrás, soy parte de este mundo, pero parece que nadie me ha dicho la verdad completa desde que he llegado, así que te pido que respondas a mi pregunta: ¿Sufrieron?

La apodada "Titania" miró a su amiga. ¿Qué si habían sufrido? Bueno, para empezar, la explosión de energía desde el interior que aquellos mal nacidos habían sufrido no debería haberles hecho daño en caso de que fuera la propia, pero estaban hablando de la energía de Naminé, una energía pura en contacto con la suya oscura, aunque solo fueran por unos segundos…

-Quizá.—Respondió finalmente, tras una pausa.—No puedo saberlo.

-Rikku me explicó ayer que la energía de una Dama es totalmente pura, pero que los que usan sus poderes para el mal los tienen…¿sucios?

-Es algo así, aunque es casi imposible de explicar.—Olette sonrió y, de golpe, canturreó.—Me voy y os dejo solos, tortolitos.

-¿Qué…?—Trató de decir Naminé, pero era tarde, su amiga había abierto la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a Roxas.

El rubio pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado de forma nerviosa.

-En realidad…venía a ver si os queríais venir esta noche al Dark Fairy, la señorita Wing nos ha dado permiso para pasarnos el toque de queda.

¿La señorita Wing dejando que se saltaran el toque de queda? ¿De qué iba todo aquello? ¿ESTANDO DE EXÁMENES?

-Yo ya sé historia, ¿y tú, Nami?—Preguntó divertida Olette.

Por toda respuesta, Naminé cerró su libro de historia.

-0-0-0-0-

La figura vestida totalmente de negro se cruzó de piernas en un gesto indudablemente femenino, la capucha de la sudadera ocultaba su rostro a miradas indiscretas, entre ellas la de la persona que se sentaba en la silla de enfrente, aunque este ya conocía su rostro.

-¿Y bien?—Preguntó la persona frente a ella.-¿Algo nuevo?

-Nada, exceptuando el hecho de que la chica parece estar protegida por un Reggiore.—Comentó fríamente la chica de negro.

-No debes dudar en usar tus poderes para investigar, por algo te elegí a ti…

En ese momento, la puerta de madera de la habitación se abrió con un crujido, dejando ver a alguien cuya cara tampoco era visible.

-Dark.—Saludó a la anteriormente dicha figura, la recién llegada también parecía una mujer.

-Fairy.—Bajo la capucha, Dark sonrió, aquel juego de palabras había sido creado por "el jefe", quien se encontraba frente a ella en ese momento. Fairy tomó asiento a su lado.

-Según tengo entendido, habrá un viaje de final de curso a Italia, ¿no es perfecto?—Comentó Fairy.

-Más que perfecto.—Corroboró Dark.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro del "jefe".

-Nada es perfecto.—Dijo, mirando sus uñas en un gesto de indiferencia.—Pero nos servirá.

-Jefe, he descubierto lo ocurrido en el callejón.—Informó Fairy.—Según parece, fue culpa de la Dama, ahora mismo está siendo entrenada por Rikku, otra de ellas.

-Bien hecho, Fairy.—Alabó el "jefe" ante lo que la muchacha sonrió sin que nadie lo advirtiera.—Ahora, podéis retiraros.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, con lo que a una, ambas muchachas se levantaron y salieron del mugriento cuarto, llegando a un pasillo en ruinas, saltaron por una ventana abierta y se dejaron caer al suelo, quedando de pie. Como si la caída de casi diez metros fueran unos centímetros.

-Volvamos, se nos hace tarde.—Pidió Dark, quitándose la capucha que cubría su hermoso rostro, Fairy la imitó, con lo que a la primera le pareció estar mirándose en un espejo.

Nadeshiko no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar a su gemela.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El Dark Fairy se estaba poniendo de moda, sin lugar a dudas, o quizá fuera que la gente con poderes se sentía en su salsa cuando no había humanos cerca. El caso era que el local estaba hasta las trancas, sin embargo el portero volvió a dejarles pasar con facilidad, y Naminé no pudo evitar pensar que eran "V.I.P"

-Kairi, ¿ya habías venido aquí?—Susurró Naminé, pegada a su mejor amiga y guardiana.

-Sí, cuando te ponías mala, era donde me reunía con Sora y Riku.—Explicó ella, sonriente.

-¿Cada cuanto te reunías con ellos?—Quiso saber la rubia, adentrándose entre el gentío con el resto.

-Según.—La otra se encogió de hombros.—Solían venir a verme cada noche, pero había ocasiones en las que no podían, en las cuales terminaba bastante preocupada.

Naminé sonrió, pero su sonrisa se evaporó al ver a un chico tocando el trasero de Olette, Kairi también debió verlo, porque comentó:

-Pobre, me pregunto si tendrá testamento.

La cara del muchacho se quedó pálida cuando la chica de ojos verdes se giró, hecha una furia y con los las manos apretadas en puños, de forma que Naminé estuvo segura de que se controlaba para no transformarse.

-¡Titania!—Reconoció, espantado, el muchacho.—Vaya, lo siento, no se volverá a…

-¡ESO ESPERO!—Cortó Olette, haciéndose oír por encima del sonido atronador de la música.—Porque la próxima vez, te quedas sin mano…¡GILIPOLLAS!

Kairi comenzó a reír, seguida de Naminé y el resto del grupo. El chico se fue con el rabo entre las piernas mientras en el pelo de Olette comenzaban a verse chispitas, que desaparecieron conforme una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la chica.

-A ver si Hayner se entera pronto de sus poderes, esto es aburrido sin él.—Comentó finalmente la anteriormente amenazadora chica.

-Oh, mientras me tienes a mí.—Dijo de forma jocosa Axel.—Aunque ahora no, creo que me voy a tomar un trago.

-¡Eh, Axel, espérate que voy contigo!—Gritó Demyx.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Demyx, la última vez que viniste conmigo a beber, acabé llevándote a rastras hasta casa…!—El resto de las palabras se perdió, siendo sustituido por la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

Pronto, Olette y Riku estaban charlando con Zexion en la barra mientras Sora y Kairi bailaban en algún lugar. Yuna y Rikku (quien se había puesto unas gafas (**lentes)** y una gorra para que nadie reconociera su rostro, según ella eso de ser la Dama te volvía famosa) estaban tratando de que Paine bailara algo con un chico guapo que al parecer se lo había pedido, en cuanto a cierta parejita de rubios que es la que nos interesa…estaban sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

-Roxas…-Dijo Naminé con un carraspeo.-¿Te apetece bailar? Me gusta esta canción.—Se sonrojó.

-¡Claro!—Aceptó el rubio, sin pensárselo, tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola hasta la pista.

Mientras bailaban, Naminé no pudo evitar pensar en la historia de Lilith y Anthony, hacía casi tres semanas que Rikku había hablado con ella de aquello, y estaba avanzando mucho respecto a su entrenamiento como Dama. En aquel tiempo, se habían dedicado a "leer mentes", en un principio parecía sencillo, Rikku la había llevado a un parque y Naminé había tratado de leer la mente de niños pequeños, los más débiles según su maestra. Una vez lo logró (y no es que fuera sencillo) tuvo que intentarlo con el adulto medio, lo cual le había costado casi dos semanas de estar tres horas sentada en un banco del parque al día. Además, con su mala suerte, había terminado leyendo los pensamientos de un idiota, que tenía imaginaciones _no muy puras_ con ella. ¡Idiota! Si no hubiera sido porque no deseaba usar sus poderes para dañar a nadie, hubiera pedido a Rikku que la enseñara a lanzar pedruscos, solamente para poder dejarle con una buena pitera…o sin cabeza.

Naminé negó con la cabeza para olvidarse de esos pensamientos mientras sonreía a Roxas. Bailaron quince minutos más, hasta que finalmente fueron a sentarse a unos sillones que decoraban el local especialmente para el cometido del descanso.

-Roxas…em…no sé si estará bien preguntar esto, pero…Sora habló de una Dama una vez, aquel día mientras yo estaba en el hospital por el ataque…¿tú también la conociste?

Roxas se tensó al instante, sus dientes parecieron apretarse, y Naminé temió haberle enfadado, pensó en disculparse, pero antes de poder hacerlo el chico ya había contestado.

-Sí. Fue hace tiempo ya.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Naminé abrazó sus propias rodillas. Solía hacerlo antes, cuando sus padres peleaban, era su forma de aislarse del dolor.

-¿Quieres…que te lo cuente?—Preguntó Roxas, ante la expresión de pena de Naminé.

-No es necesario si no quieres…-Acotó rápidamente ella.

Roxas respiró hondo.

-Sí quiero. No suelo contarle esto a nadie, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti.—El corazón de Naminé comenzó a latir rápidamente.

El chico la miró fijamente, pero sus ojos pronto se desenfocaron, como si se perdiera en dolorosos recuerdos…y comenzó a narrar.

-Se llamaba Xion. Era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, una chica buena y alegre. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y ella estuvo presente cuando tuve los primeros rastros de poderes, sin embargo, no me odió ni huyó de mí, todo lo que dijo fue: "No importa lo que pase, Roxas, voy a estar contigo."

Sin saber porque, Naminé sintió una punzada de celos por la tal Xion, sin embargo calló y esperó a que Roxas continuara, sabiendo que él se estaba abriendo a ella.

-Así pues, nuestra amistad continuó. Xion me ayudó a controlar mis poderes dándome buenos consejos, lo mismo hizo con mi hermano, ella parecía una humana normal, ninguno notamos que Xion tenía unos poderes ocultos que ni siquiera ella conocía, y por eso, cuando explotó, nadie estaba preparado.

Sin poderlo evitar, Naminé le abrazó, dejando que Roxas pasara los brazos por su cintura. Ella intuía que aquellos recuerdos eran incómodos para él, sin embargo, continuó.

-Estábamos en mi casa, jugando tranquilamente, cuando Xion comenzó a temblar y a decir que se encontraba mal, le pregunté qué le ocurría, pero ella solamente repetía lo mismo una y otra vez "Estoy mareada, solo eso, estoy mareada, solo eso…" Me asusté, traté de tocarla, pero entonces ella calló de rodillas al suelo** (piso)**, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos y gritando. Un criado se acercó corriendo y trató de cogerla en brazos para llevarla al hospital, pero Xion le chilló que solo era un mareo e hizo un gesto con la mano, con lo que el criado se quedó rígido para después desplomarse, muerto.

Naminé tragó saliva con fuerza, y al notarlo, Roxas meneó la cabeza, aún aferrado a ella.

-Te ahorraré los detalles. El caso es que, cuando logramos pararla, el salón estaba lleno de criados. La inmovilizamos cuando se cansó, y entonces yo me acerqué a hablar con ella, a tranquilizarla. Pero Xion se había vuelto loca, trataba de atacarme y no paraba de gritar incoherencias, así que tuvimos que drenar su energía. Xion era huérfana, pero dejó de serlo cuando mi familia decidió que era mejor tenerla vigilada, así que pasó a vivir con nosotros. Quizá por suerte, Xion conserva algo de su cordura, pero solamente cuando su cuerpo no tiene ni pizca de energía con la que usar su Don.

-¿Y…por qué no puede hacerse eso con el resto…de las Damas que se vuelven locas?—Preguntó Naminé, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Porque Xion era un caso a parte, era la Dama, pero siempre tuvo una voluntad férrea, y no dejó que su propio Don la dominara por completo. Sigue viviendo en Italia, con mi familia, y a veces voy a verla. No voy a dejarla sola, igual que ella no me dejó solo a mí.

Sin poderlo evitar, Naminé le abrazó un poco más fuerte.

Se separaron lentamente, Roxas parecía aliviado de haberle contado lo de Xion a alguien, porque sonreía, sonrisa que se borró cuando alguien se le lanzó encima…

-¡Roxas!—Gritó felizmente Aoi.

"_Mierda, la zorra."_

Pensó Naminé con rabia, sin darse cuenta que esa rabia había logrado descontrolar sus Dones y llenar las palabras de energía…una risita mental de Roxas le indicó que él las había recibido.

"_No te preocupes, me libraré de ella."_

Respondió el chico mentalmente, y miró de forma fría a Aoi para responder.

-Perdona, ¿te importa quitarte de encima? Estoy con una amiga…

-¡Ah, Roxas! ¿Me cambiarás por un ligue cualquiera?—Preguntó aparentemente exaltada Aoi.

-No es un ligue, te he dicho que es mi amiga…-Trató de decir el chico, a lo que ella respondió:

-Me dijiste que era especial…que confiabas en mí…¿y todo para llevarme a la cama?

Roxas se sonrojó de furia, pero Naminé no fue consciente de esto, porque al fin y al cabo, Roxas le había dicho que confiaba en ella. La duda se implantó en su corazón, y hecho allí semillas mientras el chico echaba a Aoi sin delicadeza.

-Roxas…¿soy un ligue cualquiera?—Preguntó la rubia, insegura.

-¡Pues claro que no!—Respondió él, horrorizado ante la idea.

-¿De verdad, Roxas? Es decir, yo…-Quiso decir ella, pero él la cortó:

-Naminé, no eres un ligue cualquiera, eres especial…me gustas de verdad.

Ella abrió la boca, sonrojada y dispuesta a responder, sin embargo algo le interrumpió. Naminé se giró en redondo, descubriendo a Olette con ambas manos ante ella, una bola de energía se encontraba en cada una de éstas, y la muchacha estaba transformada, mirando a un muchacho que temblaba, pavoroso. Naminé no entendió el por qué, hasta que vio a Hayner, el chico estaba junto a Pence, que horrorizado trataba de sacarle del local.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? ¡Él no lo sabía!—Olette chillaba, exaltada.

Entonces Naminé entendió el motivo de la trifulca. Hayner se había enterado de que tenía poderes…pero, ¿cómo?

Y más importante, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar?

**He intentado hacer un capi medianamente interesante, empezando por la confesión de Roxas y algo sobre Nadeshiko y Himeko que es bastante confuso ;P**

**La verdad, siento si no me ha salido bien, pero ya os digo que estoy sin ganas, intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible.**

**Besos y abrazos, **_**Kuraii-chan.**_


End file.
